


Fate: Tenshi no Akuma

by Space_Magic_Author_12



Category: Fate/Zero, Nasuverse - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Happy Ending?, Heroism, Percy Jackson References, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Magic_Author_12/pseuds/Space_Magic_Author_12
Summary: What if Kariya Matou summoned a different servant? how would it affect the 4th Holy Grail War? And will he save who he loves or will he fail? Kian would never ignore a call for help, no matter who it was from, he always thought that helping other people was the right thing to do. So how would he react in a fight to the death, especially a fight to grant his wish?OC Servant(s) Centered
Relationships: Matou Kariya & Matou Sakura, Matou Kariya & OC, Matou Sakura & OC, Various Relationships
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**So I intended this story to be done after my main one, Healing a Broken Angel (shameless self-promotion) since I would be done with this servant's backstory but after a friend looked it over, he said I should post it, so here goes**

**I don't own Fate/Zero or the stuff related to it. I do own my OC Servant though.**

**This is my first Fate fic so don't come at me if I get a few things wrong. I do have a Beta-reader who is helping me with it so yay!**

**This fic is inspired by one I read a while ago and it explores the concept of what would happen if Kariya had summoned a different servant than in Cannon. Especially someone from another world, someone who bleeds heroism from his very being**

* * *

**Prologue  
  
Location: Matou Residence**

Kariya Matou was full of parasitic worms, a 'gift' from his father to take part in the 4th Holy Grail War as a Master. Each one of those worms caused him agonizing pain with every breath he took as he walked to the summoning circle.

Zouken was in front of him and just before the summoning circle, using his walking stick to stand up straight. 

"Are you ready?" the old man asked him with an evil grin. 

"Just know this," Kariya croaked. "When I win the grail, Sakura will be free!"

Zouken gave him a toothless smile. "We shall see. Kariya. When your midway through your incantation, add two more lines."

"What do you mean?" Kariya asked

"Isn't it obvious? Your a weak magus and that'll affect your servant, so it must be given a root up," Zouken explained

"What do you want me to do?

With the Assassin class already taken, there was only one left, the last of the 7. "Summon him as a Berserker, use Mad Enhancement, Kariya!" Zouken exclaimed. "And he will bring you the victory you so desire!"

Kariya sighed and faced the summoning circle. _'Anything for you Sakura, even if it costs me my body, I'll rescue you.'_

So Kariya began, thrusting his hand out and speaking the chant that he knew would summon his servant. 

" _ **Heed my words, My will creates your body,**_

_**And your sword creates my destiny. If you heed the Grail's call,** _

_**And obey my will and reason, Then answer my summoning!** _

_**I hereby swear, That I shall be all the good in the world,** _

_**That I shall defeat . . . all evil in the world!** _

_**Then let thine eyes be clouded, With the fog of turmoil and chaos,** _

_**Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness, And I, the summoner, who holds thy chains!** _

_**Seventh heaven clad, And the great words of power,** _

It took everything it had for Kariya to not pass out from the pain, each movement of the parasites in him causing his capillaries to burst with blood. It would have caused a weaker man to pass out but Kariya had a goal, to rescue her niece Sakura, a poor girl that didn't deserve anything that happened to her.

_**Come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of Scales!"** _

With every ounce he had. He prayed to the grail. ' _Please, for Sakura, bring me a hero, a strong one, one that will save her!'_

_**WROOOOOOOOMMM** _

As the light flashed in front of his eyes, filling the room with white smoke. The sound like an aeroplane had taken off point-blank filled his ears.

The summoning circle shone with light and Kariya's servant took its first steps. The skin around his arms wasa light caramel as if he had been living on a beach his entire life. His body clad in a costume-armour actually. It mainly blue, except for the pattern of red angel wings in the front of his chest. He wore a helmet with 3 chevrons, all of which glowed with a red light as it pointed south from his head

The helmet opened mechanically and the servant's black spiky hair, styled in an undercut style, popped out. Behind his black spikes were a pair of purple eyes that shone with power. They canned the two people in front of him, eyeing Zouken with contempt before looking at Kariya

His voice was young but filled with authority. "I ask of you. Are you my Master?"

* * *

Berserker waited, wondering why he had been summoned here, only for the Grail to inform him soon not a moment later. He had been summoned as a Berserker Class Servant for the 4th Holy Grail War, his Master the person in front of him.

Not listening to Kariya, he refused to trade his sanity for power. He knew from experience that relying on rage to win a fight was not a good idea, especially in the long term. 

Anything else?

Oh yes. There were 7 others like him, paired with 7 masters who fought to gain a wish from the Holy Grail, something so powerful that it was said to grant the wish of anyone who asks of it. There were Command Seals, each Master had 3, something that he would be required to comply with, no matter the cost

Why did he do this you might be asking? Well, he had answered his Master's call, the request of the Grail because he wanted to save someone and Berserker would never refuse a call for help, even if it meant his life had to be paid. He was used to that sort of thing. 

Zouken started to clap and within seconds, Berserker knew this guy was crooked, call it an ability-a personal skill if you will. With his experience, he knew that the real monsters could be humans sometimes, especially since he grew up on Earth, a place where he called home

"Good, Kariya," the man stated. "Now bring me Victory!"

Kariya-his Master he deduced, grunted in response. Looking at him, Berserker felt sympathy. His silver hair hung in spikes over his head, his left eye greyed out and he looked to be in pain. What confused Berserker more was he swore he could hear...worms inside him?!

 _'Surely that was something else right?'_ Berserker thought to himself

"Now, prepare for War!" the old man stated

Kariya replied by grunting in response and holding his left side, limping with his leg on that side.

 _'Chronic Injury perhaps?'_ Berserker thought to himself. _'I can help him after I win this war.'_

"Servant, follow your master!" Zouken snapped him out of his thoughts.

Berserker grit his teeth but followed Kariya, his master without uttering a single word to the old man.

* * *

**xXx**

Berserker followed his Master as he walked out of the door, and into the night outside. He had never been to Japan, but he had heard good things before, especially from one of his friends. He had changed into his casual attire, wearing a black jacket, blue jeans and a white shirt underneath 

He didn't have long to admire the sights because he heard his Master coughing and breathing as he laid on the floor. Without wasting a second, Berserker rushed to his Master's aid

"Kariya-Master, are you alright?!" he put his hands on his shoulders. "This doesn't look good."

"I-I'm fine Berserker," Kariya replied. "Let's just get out of here."

Berserker relented. "Where to Kariya -Master."

Kariya stood up, still holding his left side. "It's okay. You can call me Kariya."

Berserker nodded. "That's a relief. I didn't want to keep calling you Master." he chukled at the end

Kariya smiled despite his pain. He looked at Berserker who didn't exactly look like what he expected him to look like. He was tall, around 6ft 2in or 3in, way taller than the average Japanese man. He wore a relaxed expression, one that made him look calm and very friendly. With his hands in his pockets and youthful face, he looked like he was in his mid-twenties

Berserker noticed Kariya's expression. "Is something the matter Kariya?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's just I didn't expect you to be so calm. Did Mad Enhancement not work?"

"Oh right, about that," Berserker said. "I didn't fancy doing it. See, call it experience but I fight better when I'm not screaming at my opponents, although, it is very good to get you riled up!"

Kariya sighed. "I'm sorry. I only did so so that I could boost your parameters. You see-"

Suddenly he coughed up blood and collapsed on the floor. Berserker rushed to his master's aid and placed a palm on the back of his head, covering him in golden light, easing him of his injuries

Kariya stayed in place, feeling the pain he once had numbing out. "What did you just do?!"

"I healed you, at least that's what I tried to do. Your body, it's like it's refusing to be healed properly but what I did, should ease your pain," Berserker replied. "You can't have a servant without a master right. it's not right to see you suffer."

"T-thank you!" Kariya stood up, free of that limp, at least for the moment. He turned to his Servant. "It's not safe to stand out here in the open, come on!"

"Why not?" Berserker replied. "It's quite beautiful to look at isn't it?"

"The other Masters, they'll see us!" Kariya replied

"Oh right," Berserker nodded. "Lead the way, I'll make sure we're not followed."

* * *

**xXx**

Kariya and his servant arrived in a house, one that looked modern but covered with dust as the pair stood just by the door. Berserker looked around with question. "Kariya, is this your house?"

Kariya nodded but didn't reply. Berserker didn't prod further, sensing something that Kariya didn't want to talk about

Kariya opened the door and the pair stepped inside house. As they did, Berserker had a fit of sneezes. "Why- _Atchoo_ -is- _Atchoo_ -it- _Atchoo_ -so- _Atchoo_ -dusty?!" he asked

"It's been a while," Kariya sighed

Berserker covered his nose and surveyed the room. With the amount of dust and only two heartbeats he could hear (his one included), he deduced that no one else lived here. Given the state of the furniture, he wondered why his Master had left this place.

"What happened here?" Berserker asked as his helmet covered his head once again, adding a digital effect behind his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kariya replied

"Why not?" Berserker prodded. "Is it why you were so injured?"

Kariya pulled up a chair and sat on it, feeling the parasites eating away at his flesh again. "Yes. See, this is where I lived after. I left _Father's_ House."

He said it in a sneering tone, like speaking it would summon unspeakable monsters here and Berserker noticed it. "And is this _Father,_ the same person I saw when I was summoned?" he asked

Kariya nodded

 _'Why are you working with him then?!'_ Berserker wondered. He saw that Kariya held his left side in pain again, his left eye now pulsating with his veins. The pain had come back and it was hurting Kariya badly

Berserker winced. "What's happening to you Master?!"

Kariya rasped. "It doesn't matter what happens to me. Right now, all that matters is I win the Holy Grail War." he looked at his Servant. "Are you strong enough to do that?"

Berserker thought to himself before speaking. "I answered the Grail's call, your call because you wished to save someone, am I correct in believing that's why you want to win, your wish?"

Kariya nodded and drew a long breath. "Why do you want to know, Berserker?"

Berserker swept his spiky black hair out of the way. "I don't fight without reason. I fight for something, be it helping someone or winning a football game. And if I am to fight at my fullest, I wish to know what you, Kariya, my Master wishes."

Kariya pondered, listening to his Servants statement. He then spoke. "It's-it's for a little girl."

Berserker waited. "Who? Your daughter? Forgive me for saying this but you don't look like a father."

"No, it's my niece." Kariya corrected him. "She's only 8 years old."

"What is it? Is she terminally ill?" Berserker worried for her. "I can-"

Kariya raised his hand and cut him off. "No, she's not terminally ill."

Berserker breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "You had me going there!"

Kariya smiled, enjoying the humour of his servant. He didn't want to tell his servant what Sakura was facing, he didn't want to anger him, especially looking at his stats, which were the following:

**Parameter**

_**Strength - B+**_

_**Endurance - B+**_

_**Agility - B** _

_**Mana - A** _

_**Luck - C** _

_**Noble Phantasm - A++** _

Kariya smiled. He had summoned a strong servant, especially one with an A rank for Mana and an A++ rank Noble Phantasm. Kariya looked at his Servant's Noble Phantasm and...that's not right!...even for a Berserker class?!...

He almost fell off his chair "You...have…-?!"

Berserker shook it off. "Worry about that later Kariya. Right now, you should get some rest, especially with what's happening to your body."

"I don't think I can sleep," Kariya replied. "It hurts everywhere!"

Berserker placed a finger up. "I can help. See, I can heal people with my powers. It's what my parents told me, that people with powers are meant to help people, never to hurt them."

Kariya could see that Berserker meant that statement and looking at him, he probably had friends and family in his previous life that were now all dead, and he knew it. He just hid it well, really well.

"I can see that look you're giving me and believe me, they aren't dead." Berserker answered his thoughts. 

"What do you mean?!" Kariya asked, surprised that his servant can somehow read his mind "Are you not a heroic spirit?"

"I am," Berserker nodded. "But you see, I'm from another world. The Grail, when it heard your plea, plea to save who you love, it called on me."

"Like another Earth?" Kariya asked him.

"Correct. I assume you've read or at least heard about the many-worlds theory?" Berserker asked his Master

Kariya nodded. "Somewhat."

"I am from another Earth and when I'm done here, I'll return home, back with my friends and family which if the Grail is correct, I'll return me to the point just before I left before I answered your plea. The mana you're supplying to me, it allows me to maintain my presence here since I don't exactly exist here," Berserker replied. "This world-your world, Master, is much like mine although I don't have access to all my powers. "

"Your powers?" Kariya asked

"Back on my Earth, there isn't anything like Noble Phantasms, my powers, they're just there. But with what I have, it should suffice for a complete victory, rest assured Kariya," Berserker proclaimed.

Berserker stood up, his black jacket and hair moving with the speed at which he rose. "My name is Kian, I hold the highest rank of Archangel and as someone who calls himself a Hero, I give you my word! I will save your niece with everything I have!"

* * *

**PS: If you want to know more about Kian and his entire story(which isn't even completed but will be done eventually) read _Healing a Broken Angel_ , My Percy Jackson/Original Work story on my profile. I won't give a lot away in this one but if you want context then you should read it, especially why Kian is so heroic in this**

**I will also do checkups from time to time to check for typo's and fix anything I see**

**Since I thought this would be easier, here's a stat sheet for Berserker.** **PS: As the story progress you will know what they are, I can't spoil it can I?**

**_True Name_ : Kian Taylor**

**_Class_ : Berserker**

**_Alignment_ : Lawful Good**

**Parameter**

_**Strength - B+**_

_**Endurance - B+**_

_**Agility - B** _

_**Mana - A** _

_**Luck - C** _

_**Noble Phantasm - A++** _

**Class Skills**

_**Mad Enhancement - C** _

**Personal Skills**

_**?** _

**Noble Phantasm**

_**?** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Playing Hero**

"About your niece?" Berserker, or rather Kian, his real name. He was a hero summoned from a different world, a world that was quite similar to his, except that he didn't exist in this one. He turned and asked his Master. "What happened to her?"

Kariya took a moment to think about what would happen if he told him the whole story. His servant had pledged to answer his wish and gave his word that he would save his niece, so he should tell him right?

Kariya sighed. "Her Father, Tokioymi had two daughters but only choose one to be his heir, giving Sakura over to the Matou's."

"Right," Berserker nodded. "Carry on?"

"My _Father...Zouken!_ " Kariya spat out. "He offered to take her in. The Matou family heir, he couldn't use any magic so Sakura was the Heir of the Matou family, a family I ran away from."

"And something's happened to her?" Berserker asked his Master. "Because you ran away from your family?"

Karyia nodded. "My magical circuits are not as strong as hers, even with a year's worth of training, it's still weak. Zouken is torturing her, my poor little niece. He has no faith in me and if I-we fail here, he'll continue torturing her and her children, for every war."

Berserker gasped, his eyes trembling. His stare was cold and unforgiving as his bright purple eyes turning into a vicious scarlet. His eyes were fueled by the rage he felt for that old man. He was right, he had detected a wicked soul in Zouken. The winds outside picked up, going from a calm and windless to a breezy chaotic night, the gusts of wind strong enough to blow the leaves upwards into the air.

Kariya noticed the anger in his servant's now snake-like eyes and was frozen in fear as he stayed static on his chair. Looking into those scarlet orbs, he sensed strong malic behind them like all the world's evil emanated from him and _him_ only. It scared him

Berserker spoke again. The lower half of his face covered by the mask, his red eyes his only defining feature now. "And Sakura is in the house you summoned me, right?" he spoke

Kariya nodded.

"Very well." Berserker's eyes returned to their natural purple eyes in a second. The winds outside died down and all was back to normal. "Master, get some rest. We will deal with this in the morning."

"What are you going to do?!" Kariya struggled to stand up. Berserker moved in a flash and placed a hand on the back of his Master's head. By using his powers, he ensured that he would sleep easy.

Kian had noticed that his Master's hair was now starting to turn black at the roots. _'Did I do that? Huh. Neat!'_

He gently placed him on the couch he could find and put a tablecloth over him, something he wouldn't exactly think would make a good blanket but it's what he could do with his limited resources, he had to fix this somehow.

Kian then looked out the window, checking if there were any servants nearby to which he found none. _'Good, time to move and kill that son of a bitch!'_

What triggered the rage Berserker felt was because of his morals, ideals that he lived his life to. In his old world, he was a hero through and through, something he always wanted to be. But as he grew older, he realised that the world wasn't as clear as he thought, that the whole idea of good and evil was grey rather than black and white. Despite this, he fought for what he believed in and had been doing this since he was a 12-year-old. 

Berserker shook his head, saving his thoughts for another day. He then turned to see his sleeping Master. "Kariya, you should have told me this from the beginning. I would have done this as soon as I learned about it. I admire your intentions but your initial plan is flawed, I'll fix it, I'm your Servant."

Another reason why he felt angry? He had a friend, a girl of around his age with the name Sakura too, although she was older and capable of defending herself with weaponised Backstreet Boys, which he found amusing. The two knew each really well. What triggered his rage more was that when Kariya had described his niece as 8 years old, he was sharply reminded of his sister. 

The thought of anything fatal happening to his family, anything fatal to his friends and the people he cared about filled him with such furious rage that he had gone off the rails. He swore to himself that it would never happen again

The power was addictive, strong and warm but it wasn't him who was using it. It was the darkest parts of him, his hatred, his selfishness, the suffering he had endured coming out to play and hurt those who had hurt him if he gave in to his rage and indescribable bloodlust. It's why he never wanted to be Mad Enhanced in the first place

Berserker dematerialised from his Master's house and vanished in a golden light, saving his master's precious prana and headed to his intended location, ready to act as a hero, like he intended to when the Grail had asked him to help his Master

Berserker didn't need to do this, if he won or lost, he would be returned back to his world in one piece. That's what the Grail told him would happen. But what kind of hero would he be if he didn't save an innocent child, especially someone who's motivation for being a hero was helping others!

* * *

**xXx**

Kian materialized just outside the house and looked around for any servants again. In this Holy Grail War, it wouldn't be unwise to stay on guard constantly. He turned his gaze to the house, focusing his senses

 _'1...2...3… -4 Heartbeats. Two children, one adult and one elderly.'_ Berserker rationalized internally. ' _And since Karyia told me that Zouken is torturing her, she's with him. That Bastard!'_

He materialized behind Zouken who Berserker deduced was looking at someone. Without uttering a single sound, Kian moved forward, wondering where Sakura was. His mask vanished exposing his face, using only a little prana

 _'Where is she?'_ Kian looked around. _'Where is he keeping h-'_

Once he saw her, Kian stood there motionless. His eyes were wide in horror as he saw Sakura as she laid in the middle of the huge pit, _naked_ under the pit of worms with each one surrounding her as she laid there with blank eyes. Each one of the worms slithered over her but she didn't reply like she was too used to it, all while Zouken stared at her, a crooked grin on his face.

If he could, Berserker could have activated his Noble Phantasm right then and there, wiping everyone from the fires of hell itself but he knew that was a bad move. Because: 1. He would kill the rescuee with the sheer power 2. He had limited and precious mana to draw from his master and he intended to use it when he needed to and 3. The other servants would know that a servant had been here and he didn't want to do that, especially since he didn't want to risk his Master's health

Kian steeled himself and turned to Zouken who didn't know that Berserker was ever-present. He kept staring at the little girl with an evil smile

Berserker grit his teeth. _'If you existed in my world, you would be sent straight to hell...and since it doesn't exist here, I'll send you there myself.'_ Berserker thrust his hand to the side, manifesting his scarlet red sword. Killing someone was the last resort but if it came down to saving more lives by taking someone's life, then he did it. 

Kian had killed before, once by accident and then a few more times on purpose. Even though it was by accident, he still crossed the line he had never intended to but it didn't matter anymore. What was done was done and he grew up

Kian gripped his sword making sure that the blade was aligned properly. He breathed in and out, steadying his hand and with a deadly vertical swing of his Sword, Zouken's head fell cleanly on the floor, the rest of his body following suit.

As the head rolled, it was still stuck in a smile. Kian scowled in disgust and kicked the head away, his sword disappearing as quickly as it manifested in his hand. _'Good Riddance, disgusting old man.'_

The worms surrounding Sakura started to react and crawl towards Kian. He looked up as they swarmed him.

 _ **"BURN!!"**_

His body was enveloped in a colourful red and blue flame as it exploded into existence, killing all the worms that chose to attack him. When he noticed more of those worms move towards him, he increased the ferocity of the flames, killing more and more worms until they were burned to cinders. He thrust his hand out at the worms surrounding Sakura and the flames zipped around her, not burning her but burning away the worms that were around her with the precision of a laser. 

Once that was done, Kian's eyes locked on the little girl and he drew his hand back. Sakura floated towards Berserker's hands like she was moved by an invisible string. As she got closer, Kian wrapped her in his protective embrace, holding her exposed body in his hands

He quickly took off the black jacket around him and placed Sakura on the ground, sliding it over her body giving her some protection from the cold. 

Berserker lifted her back up and pulled her closer to his chest. He smiled at her and ran a hand through her purple hair gently, a feeling of relief filling him as he looked at the little girl. He began to do the same trick he did with Kariya, he flooded her body with healing energy that he was sure to heal her wounds, especially from those damn worms

"Hey," Berserker whispered, holding her close to his chest "You're okay now, I have you."

Sakura's eyes remained blank but reacted nonetheless. "W-what...happened...to...Grandfather." she asked

"He's gone," Berserker turned his back to Zouken's burned corpse. "And he's not going to hurt you anymore. No one ever will.

The girl in her arms reminded Kian so much of his little sister when she was little. Although his sister had black hair and purple eyes like her older brother. Sakura had purple hair and like him, had purple eyes too

"You...have...pretty eyes," Sakura complemented her saviour, earning a smile from Berserker.

"Yeah, people say that," Berserker replied. He wrapped her tightly, holding her close to his heart. "First, let's get you some clothes."

* * *

He moved through the house, carrying the little girl in her arms who was very warm with Berserker's providing her with heat. She dozed off every now and then fell asleep on his chest. 

Kian smiled at her and put a hand on her hair again. _'Your body should be fine after a little while. Sleep, Sakura, I'll protect you while you do. I owe Kariya that much.'_

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Berserker looked up to see a man who looked a lot like his Master,. _'Maybe he's Kariya's brother?'_ Berserker thought to himself

"I'm rescuing her, and keep it down, she's sleeping." Berserker explained. "Who are you?!"

"I'm Byakuya Matou! What are you doing with Sakura?" the man spoke

That name sounded familiar, he was sure he had heard it from his Master. "I'm...rescuing her. Did you not understand me the first time?" Kian asked him. "I'm going into her bedroom and I'm going to dress her up and get her out of this hellhole."

Byakuya stared at Kian, trying to understand who he was. "Who are you?. How dare you insult the Matou family honour!"

Berserker's mind put the pieces together and realised that he was indeed a relative to his Master. A family that had let the little girl in her arms suffer, the family that Kariya had run away from. Berserker grit his teeth and glared at Byakuya Matou, his anger turning his eyes red, freezing his target in place as he had intended

"I am Berserker," Kian spoke calmly. And I'm here to rescue your adopted sister. Someone who you've let suffer! I should kill you but I don't want to waste time with someone so useless."

Berserker continued. "I'm going to get what I want and if you want to survive, get your stuff and the second person in this house and get out! Unless you want to experience a lightning bolt do you?"

Byakuya whimpered and ran out of the hallway. Kian smirked to himself and soon located Sakura's room. He gently placed her on the floor and made sure she was okay.

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she woke up. "Where are we?"

"It's your room. Get what you can't leave behind. You won't be living here anymore," Kian replied, holding her gently by the shoulders. "I'll be here if you want any help."

Sakura nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Within moments, Kian had a fully dressed Sakura in his arms, sleeping soundly in his protective embrace for the second time. Even though he wasn't related to her, Kian already felt like her older brother. Kian smiled at her and placed a hand around her waist. He stood just outside the Matou household, then looked at the Matou The two people already having left here leaving it empty. 

_'I shouldn't exactly do this but it's for the best. Kariya, Sakura, this is for you. I'll wipe out any trace of him ever existing!'_ Kian raised a hand up and felt a large build-up of electrical charge above in the atmosphere start to collect in one spot.

The clouds above started rumbling and as Kian dropped his hand, a lightning bolt struck the middle with a thunderous **_BOOM,_** right in the Matou household, charring the impact point and igniting the estate in a column of flames.

Kian looked at the now ruined house but glanced at Sakura. She didn't react and Kian was glad she didn't. He had closed her ears, using a combination of his chest and his free hand, one that was gently running a hand through her purple hair.

Berserker loved playing with his little sister and he always loved kids, so he didn't think it was so strange that he felt like he had to protect her. He looked around for any servants and after he decided that there wasn't any, he started to move, hovering in place before taking to the skies like he was a superhero, leaving a gust of wind behind him

Unknown to him, however, Assassin, the Servant of Kirei Kotomine was watching from the Shadows, ready to report back to his Master about what had just happened

* * *

Kian soon neared where his Master was sleeping, flying through the atmosphere like an aeroplane. He was careful to not go too fast since he has a passenger with him. _'G Forces aren't kind on a human body as it is on mine.'_ Berserker thought to himself

Eventually, he landed in front of his Master's house and again looking around him, satisfied that no servants were planning to attack or were around started to walk. He only stopped when he saw Sakura start to wake up

"What's...your...name?" she asked her saviour

Kian had intended to go with Berserker but she wouldn't understand why he had gone with a name describing a beast. And besides, he was proud of his name, after all, it meant King in another language

"I'm Kian," Berserker replied. "Kian Taylor."

"K-ian?" Sakura asked him

Kian nodded. "Hmm hmm. It has two meanings, one is a King and the other means someone who's old and I don't look very old do I?"

Sakura smiled and it filled Kian's heart with happiness. She yawned and started dozing off again which Kian found heartwarming. "You can sleep inside, I'll make sure your safe now, that's my promise!"

* * *

**Somewhere else...**

"Tokiomi. I have made my move, I am proceeding to the Church." Kirei spoke through the specialist equipment to his ally.

"Very Good," Tokioymi, the Master of Archer spoke out. "Have you discovered the identities of the other Masters?"

"No," Kirei replied. "But Assasin did report back to me about what he saw, especially what happened in the Matou household."

Tokiomi perked up. "What happened?"

"From his perspective. There was someone who left the Matou household, carrying a little girl in his hands. What's peculiar is that he single-handedly destroyed the house." Kirei explained.

"But whom?" Tokiomi asked. "We know that it's one of the 5."

The Heroic Spirits that the Grail summoned were all legendary in their own way, either in ancient stories or from times long ago, so this servant had to be one or the other...right?

"I'll have Assassin keep an eye out for him," Kirei continued. "If he can summon a lightning bolt from thin air, then we can assume he's strong. Perhaps a demigod from the old stories as a Servant?"

"About the girl, what did she look like?" Tokiomi asked his friend. Thoughts about Sakura flashed into his mind, worried about the girl he had given away so that Rin, could carry on the Toshaka family name

"Assassin described her as someone with purple hair," Kirei replied. "Do you know anyone like that?"

Tokiomi knew nobody with purple hair besides the Maikiri, so he disregarded her for the moment. But where was Sakura? Was she elsewhere? He let it aside, thinking that she had been escorted elsewhere before the destruction. "No Kirei, I do not. This does not effect my plan. We will win this Grail War, with Gilgamesh on our side, the strongest servant, we will be victorious!"

"I hope so too," Kirei replied.

* * *

**So, that was Chapter 1. Tell me what you think in the reviews about this, was this good, was this bad, should I stop writing all together? I like to hear from you**

**As for shipping, Kian won't be shipped romantically with anyone, like someone once said in the reviews. Mainly because it's not important and The servants are trying to KILL each other, that's the whole point of the battle.**

**Also my beta reader has told me that Zouken is Kariya's FATHER, not UNCLE so I changed that.**

**Also in terms of power scaling, Kian is not the Strongest Servant in this Grail war, that belongs to the Blonde Boy, Gilgamesh himself. I didn't want to make him too OP since then what's the point of him being there. All the servants you know from Fate/Zero in cannon and their masters will play a part in this story so don't you worry**

**Here's an update on the stat sheet you saw in the previous chapter. I won't be revealing any Noble Phantasms just yet. That's for later. *Evil laughter in the distance.***

**I plan on writing around 20/25 like the no of episodes in the anime if this does well so yeah. That's it from me.**

Happy reading

**True Name: Kian Taylor**

**Class: Berserker**

**Alignment: Lawful Good**

**Parameter**

_**Strength - B+**_

_**Endurance - B+**_

_**Agility - B** _

_**Mana - A** _

_**Luck - C** _

_**Noble Phantasm - A++** _

**Class Skills**

_**Mad Enhancement - C** _

**Personal Skills **

_**Gift of Healing - A**_ \- _with this skill, Kian can heal himself or any target he wishes._

**Noble Phantasm **

?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Planning a Strategy**

_**The next morning, around 9 AM** _

Kariya's eyes fluttered open as he woke up. He was feeling better than he ever did in the past year, due to being implanted with the Matou Crest worms. As soon as he woke up, they started eating away at his flesh again, causing him the pain he was so used to

He expected that.

What he didn't expect was to wake up in a nice clean house. A house that looked like the home he had once been used to. The dust was gone, everything looked clean and as he looked around, sunlight from the outside made its way inside, brightening up the place. 

' _What happened?! '_ Kariya thought to himself. He discovered that a tablecloth was over him which confused him more than he already was!! When did he put this over him?!

"Good Morning Master."

Kariya turned to see his Servant in the kitchen, holding a frying pan in his hand. "You hungry?, I can cook breakfast for the both of you."

"W-Berserker, what happened?!" Kariya asked his Servant. "I remember talking to you before I fell asleep."

"Oh, I went and-"

"K-ain. I'm hungry."

It was the voice of a young girl and both Master and Servant turned around to see her. Kariya blinked a few times, not sure if he was dreaming because he was sure that he saw the girl he had wanted to save right in front of her

"Uncle Kariya?" Sakura asked. "Hello!"

Kariya's jaw dropped, his eyes began filling with tears as he turned to his servant. Kian smirked at the man who was crying tears of joy. "Before I was so rudely interrupted-" he winked to Sakura playfully- "I went ahead and rescued her."

"You did what?!" Kariya exclaimed.

"I rescued her," Berserker calmly replied. "That's it."

Kariya moved off the stool and hugged her niece, crying tears of joy that she was safe from Zouken's grimy hands.

"I'm so sorry Sakura!" he let the tears flow freely. "I should have never left!"

"Uncle Kariya, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked her. "You don't have to apologize for anything. You told me you would rescue me, and you did!"

Karya cleaned his tears, surprised that he could see from his left eye again before the crest worm implantation had ever happened. He turned to his Servant who was in the middle of readying breakfast for the three of them

"W-why would you do this?!" he turned to his servant as he held his little niece close to his chest, happy to have her back again

"Why wouldn't I?" Berserker tossing his master a tissue. "I told you I would do it, after all, I'm a hero and what kind of hero would let an innocent girl be hurt like that?"

* * *

**xXx**

After eating breakfast and Sakura was sitting in the living room of the house, watching her cartoons with a child-like innocence as she once had, Kian asked Kariya to talk in the kitchen.

"Why did you call me here?" Kariya asked him

"Master, when I went to rescue Sakura from that _thing,_ there were these worms-" Kian began only to be interrupted by his Master

"What happened?"

Kian leaned against a wall. "I killed Zouken, that bastard deserved to burn in hell. At least that's where I think he is. I'm not sure if Hell exists here." 

"The worms?"

"Burned to crisps."

"Byakuya and Shinji?"

"They're safe," Kian clarified. "Relatives of yours?"

"My brother and nephew." Kariya clarified. "What happened to them?"

"I told them to go away. They did. I didn't want anyone else to get caught up in the house when I destroyed it." 

"You did what?!" Kariya stepped back slightly.

"I called down a lightning bolt," Kian explained. "I didn't want a place like that to exist, a place where that _thing_ or those worms ever existed. I shouldn't have done it but I felt like I had to remove the existence of that cursed house."

"I-I understand, Berserker," Kariya nodding at what happened. "It's just, I didn't expect everything to happen so soon."

"Well, I couldn't let Sakura suffer like that. Especially when I have the abilities to save her. The grail weakened me so badly when I came here, dammit all!" Kian grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Kariya asked, leaning against the door.

"The Grail likes to balance some servants, evens the playing field, making some weaker and some stronger and I, unfortunately, have been weakened a little. Back in my world, I could do a lot more but I can't in this world. And I mean no offence by this Master, If I had been summoned by a stronger magus, I would have higher stats." Kian explained

"It's okay," Kariya replied. "I understand. I didn't train as a mage, so I've been implanted with the worms, to activate my magic circuits."

Kian's eyes lit up. "They're the same worms?!"

Kariya nodded. "It's allowing me to supply you with the prana and mana you're using right now, if I trained a mage, then I wouldn't have to suffer like this."

Kian steeled himself again. "Then that's what my wish shall be."

"Your wish? Have you not done enough?"

"Not even close. See, from Sakura's memories, I learned that she was given away by Tokiomi while I saw her mother and sister crying her eyes out, which means that I have another goal now. Punish Tokiomi for abandoning her daughter and not even checking up on her for God's sake!" Kian spat out. "What kind of a father abandons _his_ child?!"

"I want to reunite Sakura with her family," Kariya replied

"Not going to happen while Tokiomi still exists-or at least thinks that sending on of her daughters away was a good idea," Kian replied. "And from what she's told me the best option, for now, is for you to look after her, give her the future that you dreamed off, away from the world of magic."

Kariya felt his worries evaporate deep inside him, relieved that Sakura was free and Zouken was dead. His wish had already been granted before the grail war had even concluded.

"B-but, I have no reason to fight. I have no reason to take part anymore." Kariya looked at his command seals realising what he had done.

"You wish for a good future for Sakura right?" Kian asked him

"Yes-"

"Then that shall be your wish. My wish on the grail will be to save your body from those worms inside you. My healing abilities can delay the pain but it won't stop them, they'll keep eating you up from the inside and-" Kian shivered at the thought. "-and it'll kill you."

"You're going to wish for me to get better?" Kariya asked his servant. "You would waste that wish?"

"Yeah, that's why I came here, to save the life of a little girl and I'm not done yet, not until I see you two happy and safe." Berserker explained. "If I die here, I'll be sent back to my world, a world that's my home and I have nothing to gain from this one, this world isn't mine and it's not my home."

Kariya couldn't believe what he heard. He had summoned a hero, one that looked like the real deal!

A dark thought dawned over Kariya. "B-But what will you do now? I summoned you to fight to the death and I've put you into something you don't need to take part in." 

"If I die then I'll be sent back home. My goal right now is to save you and Sakura so I'll do whatever it takes to make that dream a reality. I gave you my word, remember." Berserker replied. "I'm the most dangerous when I'm fighting for the lives of others and thus you do not need to worry. Your fate lies in my hand, and I will win this war."

Kariya smiled and then turned to Sakura who was enjoying her cartoons. "What happened to her? She was so blank when I saw her, how did she become so happy?"

"I told her I could make her forget what happened, erase those horrible memories away and she accepted, so that's what I did. I sealed those horrible memories but if she wants to, she can access them," Kian replied. "I hope that she doesn't for her sanity."

"So," Kariya leaned against the kitchen top. "What happens now?"

"We have to plan on how we go about this Holy Grail War," Berserker explained. "The Grail told me that there are three major families that fought over this. The Matou's, the Tohsaka's and the Einzberns. Given I blew up your former house, this is our base now and that's something I want to avoid,"

"Why?" Kariya asked. "Would it not suit us if we had a good base?"

"No," Kian shook his head. "Point 1: Given your condition, you would be no match in a fight between a Master and yourself. I have to do it alone. Point 2: my mana and prana are precious so I can't approach a fight head-on like I usually do, meaning if I went all out at once, you would be dead. It's ironic but I'm going to have to play this like an assassin, rather than a Berserker."

"Oh," Kariya understood his point. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Yeah, keep her and yourself safe. Since I am your servant, I can heal you from a distance if you so ask me," Kian replied. "But a Servant's greatest weakness is his Master. if you die, I'll disappear without getting my-our wishes for the future," Kian explained.

Kariya glanced back at his niece. "When do you want us to go and where?"

Kian slipped a hand in his pocket and pulled out a wallet. He handed it to Kariya who looked none the different about it. "What is it?" he asked

"It's cash. Yen, since the Grail converted it from Great British Pounds and American Dollars since I am in Japan, also told me how to speak the language too because as you can see, I'm not from around here."

Kariya chuckled before speaking again. "What's the cash for?"

"Get a safe house or get a hotel room and get out of Fuyuki, Japan even," Kian stated. "It's the least I can do to make sure you two are safe as you possibly can be."

Kariya nodded. "What if we can't? What if an enemy master stops us?"

"Well, if there were any battles, they would be fought at night, the whole thing is done undercover. Meaning daylight is the time I can get something to work, an aeroplane ride or a train journey to another city," Kian explained. "That way, I can calculate my next move with your help from another city,"

Kariya thought it over and it seemed solid, his Servant could materialize anywhere regardless of distance and putting his master away from the main fight seemed like a good plan. The battle was fought in Fuyuki, but it didn't mean the masters needed to be there all the time.

"Okay, I'm with you," Kariya replied. "But where should we go?"

"A flight to another country would seem suspicious and the enemy masters would possibly be looking at it, that is if they think like me. I'll assume that even one is if I want to keep you two safe. So that leaves local travel. How about Tokyo? Have you ever been there?" Kian asked his Master

"Yeah, I have," Kariya replied, knowing the area. "I used to go there during my reporting, I'm quite familiar with it."

"Do you think Sakura will love it there?" Berserker asked again. "I've involved her in this war, an innocent child who doesn't deserve anything bad to happen to her."

"She'll love it," Kariya stated. "I've taken her there a few times, I'm sure she'll like it for the next week."

Kian smirked. "Okay then. I'm going to book a flight and a hotel room, for a couple of weeks at best. If you think an enemy servant or master sees you, use the command seals to call on me, especially if you think both your lives are in danger."

Kariya nodded. "But how are we going to get to the airport? We could be seen from anywhere, especially Assassin."

"Yes, Presence Concealment, I'm aware," Kian replied. "I have something that sort of acts like that. See, if I want to, I can protect my master and anyone who I wish with my personal skill. But it weakens with the more people I use it on, like dividing a large amount of money between people."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally when it applies to me. A servant or let alone anything won't detect me, even if I walk in front of them like I was just a regular person. The more people I activate it on, the less invisible we become to the people that want to find us. So when you two board the plane, it'll be harder to stay unguarded from servants and enemy masters," Kian explained. "But I have sort of a way around that."

"How?" Kariya asked

"My Suit-well, costume."

Berserker responded by switching into his costume, a blue and red armoured costume with the same pair of red angel wings on his chest, spread out like an emblem. His helmet soon covered his head and with a shimmer of light, it appeared like Kariya was there

The real Kariya stepped back in shock. Where Kian once stood now stood an exact copy of Kariya looked exactly like him. Complete with his white hair and frail appearance. Clothes included.

"Amazing, right?" Kian spoke through the projection and returned to normal. 

"You can do that?!" Kariya asked him

"A simple hologram and it uses barely any mana. It do takes a lot of battery from my suit so I'll be using it tactically. I have to know you act like to portray a good copy. Who says the Master and Servant can't be one?" Berserker joked

"Amazing," Kariya replied. "We might just win this battle."

"We better," Kian quipped. "I'm going to head out and learn more about the servants that may have been summoned, especially given the battle at the Toshaka manor."

"You saw that?" Kariya asked him.

"Yeah," Kian crossed his arms. "I know who Tokiomi's servant is. An Archer class servant clad in gold and can summon Noble Phantasm after Noble Phantasm from his golden portals against Assassin."

"That's good right?" Kariya asked. "Oee less servant to worry about?"

Kian shuffled. "It doesn't add up, how did Toshaka's servant know when Assassin was about to attack? Especially someone with the Presence Concealment Skill. Unless it was planned."

"You think Assassin's master and Tokiomi are working together?" Kariya asked.

"Seems like it, and we haven't even seen the other servants. So far, I know Assassin was killed so that's one out of the 6 we have to worry about." Kian stated. "Archer, Saber, Lancer, Caster. They are still unidentified and I'm going to find out."

"How?"

"I'm going to tap into Fuyuki's CCTV footage, try to monitor any irregularities, sense for any servants through recon," Kian explained before laughing to himself. "I really am playing this like an assassin."

"You know how to do this?" Kariya asked him. "You don't look like a spy."

Kian smirked. "And what do I look like? Master?"

"Someone who belongs on a beach, complete with a surfboard," Kariya deadpanned, earning a laugh from Berserker

"I do swim, just not competitively. I know someone who does though, he looks a bit like me but he has green eyes and was born in a different country. Kian explained.

"You two know each other,"

"Yeah," Berserker smiled fondly. "We do."

A moment of silence passed between Master and Servant before Karyia leaned on the wall, blood spewing out of his mouth causing his servant to catch him, healing him using his personal skill once again

Kian could see that his Master's hair was starting to get darker, sprouting out from the roots once again. "Are you okay, Kariya?"

"I-I'm fine. Thank you," Kariya looked back to Sakura who hadn't moved from her seat on the sofa. "When can you get us to Tokyo?"

"The next flight is in 4 hours," Kian glanced at his watch which displayed a hologram just above it, complete with flight times. "I can get the two of you in if that what you want me to do."

Kariya turned at look at his niece and thought back to what he had said to her, vowing that he would rescue her and given how in a grail war. Both Master and Servant risked their lives in the Grail War which now included the life of her adopted niece.

The choice was obvious

"Sakura," Kariya called out and earned her attention. "How would you like to go to Tokyo for a week?"

* * *

**Toshaka Mansion**

Tokiomi sat on his desk and thought about his next move. He had his Archer Class servant, Gilgamesh eliminate Assassin the night before. That wasn't what was on his mind however, he had learned of the Matou estate had been destroyed by the information given to him by Kirei

He had given his youngest daughter, Sakura, away to replace the Matou family heir since he had no magic but now, he was worried for her safety. Zouken had told them that she was safe but Kirei had reported that only 4 people had left with no mention of Zouken leaving at all

The 4 people that had been seen leaving were the Matou family heir, his father and a boy who looked like he was in his mid-twenties, someone with the ability to control lightning itself. Assassin nor Kirei had identified him as a Servant which was even more peculiar. Did people like that even exist?

He sighed and rose from his seat and looked at the window behind him. 

"Thinking to yourself, Tokiomi?"

Gilgamesh materialized just in front of his Master, complete in his casual clothing. His Blonde hair was down and over his forehead and red eyes gleamed like rubies from the sunlight. 

"Yes, Your Highness," Tokiomi answered him. "It's about what happened at the Matou estate."

"What about it?" Gilgamesh asked. "What does this have to do with me?"

"A year ago, I sent my daughter to the Matou's," Tokiomi explained. "But their home is destroyed. Did you perhaps sense a servant?"

"Why would I waste time sensing other servants?" Gilgamesh quipped. "Especially since I killed Assassin. You hold your hand, asking me to be busy with simple reconnaissance rather than fighting a servant head-on."

"You must understand, King of Heroes. I do not wish to reveal your identity and thus I must play it safe," Tokiomi replied. "But something has come up. There was a boy who destroyed the Matou estate, on his own."

Now Gilgamesh perked up. "A Boy? He destroyed the house on his own?"

"He called down a lightning bolt to destroy it, wiping it off the face of Fuyuki."

Gilgamesh smirked. "So a demigod? Very Impressive for a servant and a mongrel."

Tokiomi shook his head. "I do not know if he's a servant. That is why I asked you. I want you to investigate him and also find my daughter."

"What?" Gilgamesh wondered. "How can he not be a servant? You would have me scout for your missing child? Like a detective?" his voice very close to being annoyed with his Master. "How will this affect me winning?"

"Wel…" Tokiomi thought on his feet. "If I find out where she is, I would be in a better state of mind and I would make better choices and thus, we would win the Grail."

Gilgamesh thought it over in his head and it seemed like a simple plan. If his Master was reunited with his daughter, then it would make him calmer, wouldn't it? In his own life, he made sure that daughters were reunited with their fathers, after all, all the pretty women in the world belonged to him.

He scoffed. "And how would you have me do that? Go around asking if they've seen your daughter like she was a lost pet? I belong in the heavens, yet you would have me walk the ground like I was a simple commoner"

"That would be appreciated," Tokiomi replied, unknowingly impeding on Gilgamesh's generosity "My daughter, Sakura looks like this."

He handed his servant a picture of her daughter which showed a little girl with jet black hair and aqua blue eyes. She looked a lot like her sister, Rin.

"You would have me use up my precious time to look for her?!" Gilgamesh glanced up at Tokimi annoyed with the simplicity of his task. "Where would I even start?"

"I have some idea," Tokiomi replied. "My wife and the son of the Matou family, Kariya were friends before we had a falling out. He went to the Matou household after learning about what I had done, intending on getting her out."

"Do you think he's the one behind it? The Mongrel behind your daughter going missing," Gilgamesh twirled with the picture in his hands. "I see. He summoned a servant who destroyed the house. Interesting, and I suppose that boy was the one who carried her off."

"What do you mean?" Tokiomi wondered what he was talking about.

"Do you not see?" Gilgamesh wondered how his Master hadn't seen the obvious. "Kariya's servant carried your daughter away before he destroyed the Matou base to where his Master is. If I find them then your daughter is sure to be there."

Tokiomi smiled, hope filling his old heart that he would soon be reunited with his daughter again. He had remembered what he had done, especially when his wife and daughter complained to them but he had to, to preserve the Matou family legacy, which didn't exist anymore to that lightning bolt.

"Do the best you can do," Tokiomi ordered. "Return my daughter and eliminate both Master and Servant."

"You would have me attack a friend of your wife?" Gilgamesh wondered. He knew that taking out a Servant was how you win but taking out a master? Was that necessary "Are you sure you've thought this over?"

Tokiomi nodded. "It's for the best, our relationship fell apart and I don't think it can be repaired."

"Very well, I shall look for him today," Gilgamesh replied. "Be glad I have taken your simple request. The Grail belongs to me and me only, and if I have to rescue your daughter for me to win, then so it shall be!"

With that, he dematerialized from the room and on his journey to find his Master's daughter.

Tokiomi sat down, knowing that he had Kirei look for his daughter and this boy who could control lightning, who Gilgamesh had deduced was a servant. Everything was going to plan and soon the pair of Master and Servant would win the war.

* * *

**So that's Chapter 2 of my story.**

**In terms of the timeline, this is before Saber and Irisviel lands in Fuyuki and if you've guessed, after the battle at Toshaka manor.**

**Next chapter is going to be interesting. Will Kariya and Sakura manage to escape Fuyuki or will Gilgamesh and Kireri's army of assassins intercept them, who knows. Oh wait, I do *laughing***

**Here's an update on the servant sheet for Kian. Including me telling you his Noble Phantasm and another personal skill. Have a fun time reading that because I've gone into detail on it.**

**True Name: Kian Taylor**

**Class: Berserker**

**Alignment: Lawful Good**

**Parameter**

_**Strength - B** _

_**Endurance - B** _

_**Agility - B** _

_**Mana - A** _

_**Luck - C** _

_**Noble Phantasm - A++** _

**Class Skills**

_**Mad Enhancement - C** _

**Personal Skills**

**Gift of Healing - A** \- with this skill, Kian can heal himself or any target he wishes, including his master and anyone who he is in physical contact with. The more wounds he or his target(s) has, the more mana it takes

 **Protection of Micheal and Lucifer - A** _ **-**_ Kian can see through lies and tell the purity of one's soul by looking at a person. He's protected against corruption, magical skills and manipulation and any who choose to harm, including fatal shots placed by weapons or moves by giving him a Spidey sense of sorts. This skill also allows Kian to be hidden by the view of servants and hides his presence from them. He can extend it to whoever he chooses. But the more people he uses it on, the more mana it consumes and the weaker it gets.

**Noble Phantasm**

**Eden's Armor: My Hero Costume - C (Anti-Unit Self) -** a costume that Kian wears in his world when he's a superhero. It has been upgraded by his tech-savvy best friend giving him the ability to gather reconnaissance and change his appearance when he wears it. However, the more he uses these functions, the more battery it drains, resulting in him using it sparingly and more for protection


	4. Chapter 4

**A few hours later, around 1 PM.**

**Chapter 3: Escape from Fuyuki**

" **Kariya, you there?"**

Kian asked his Master with his earpiece. He was walking alongside the busy Fuyuki streets in nothing but his casual clothing.

" _Yes, I am,"_ Kariya replied. He was quite different from what he used to be. His skin wasn't so pale and he wore a smarter casual outfit. It was a denim jacket with a pair of navy blue trousers and a white shirt underneath

Sakura was holding her Uncle's hand as she walked alongside him, through Fuyuki's busy airport. She was dressed in a little red dress and her purple hair was tucked under a little hat. All to keep her from being caught by enemy servants and or masters.

Kariya himself was struggling with the new haircut and hair colour he had gotten from his Servant, scratching it from how recent it was.

" _Was this all necessary? I understand but why did you have to give me a haircut?!"_ he asked his servant

Kian laughed. "Your friend-sorry enemy I guess now knows what you look like, and besides, a little makeover never changed anybody."

" _Yeah, but why did you have to dye my hair bright brown!"_ Kariya asked his servant. Kariya's hair was still spiky but it was neatly combed from the left in an undercut style. If Zouken or anyone who knew Kariya looked at him, they would be very surprised at his radical change

"It suits you!" Kian quipped. "And besides, with how long your hair was, you were bound to need a haircut soon enough. Thought I'd give you my hairstyle, do you like it?"

Kariya sighed. " _It's a little cold near the sides, and itchy._ _how's it going on your end? Any servants?"_

"No, and that's scary," Kian replied. "I've looked all across Fuyuki's Cameras and there's no sign of any servant. And with my skill spread so thin, the more I stand out like this, the more I risk being caught."

" _But that's why you went out in the morning right?"_ Kariya asked.

"Exactly. Plus, I need to hit up the Library, I need to read up on the stories for any potential servants." Kian replied. "And you know what else?"

" _What?"_

"No one is going to expect a servant to read a few books, especially given the internet!" Kian replied, laughing to himself. He quickly scanned the faces of the people he walked past, mainly because he stood out like a sore thumb

He was a giant of an Englishman, standing at 6ft 3in whereas the average Japanese person stood at 5ft 7in. But his skill came into effect and it stopped the lingering looks. Although there were little glances from time to time, his skill spread so thin the reason for that.

Even though he could communicate with his Master telepathically, he had brought a phone with him, because lets be honest, anyone would look crazy talking to themselves.

"Is Sakura doing okay?" Kian asked, his voice serious

" _Yeah, she's looking forward to going to Tokyo. Just one question?"_ Kariya asked

"What is it?"

" _I don't mean to intrude but do you have any children from the world you come from? You seem to know how to look after them"_

Kian laughed. "I'm 25, not 40! I'm too young to have kids!" he ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed at what his Master said. "I happen to have a couple of sisters and a little brother who I took care of when I was a teenager."

" _Oh_ " was all Kariya said. " _Sorry, you looked mature from what I could gather."_

Kian's face darkened, like how a sunny day could be replaced by stormy clouds in a few moments. He shook it off and spoke again. "Don't be," Kian waved it off. "My girlfriend, back in my homeworld asked if I wanted to have kids when we were older and I wondered if I was going to be a good dad. Thanks for making sure I would be one." he laughed at the end.

" _Must be nice,"_ Kariya replied, jealousy lacing his voice a little. " _Having someone love you back."_

"Unlucky with the ladies?" Kian asked his master, half-serious half-jokingly. "I didn't expect you to be, given how you look pretty good for someone who has parasites in them."

Kariya laughed sadly. " _I-it's just. Aoi, the woman I once loved-hell, I still love her, just not romantically. I gave it up because she loved Tokomi more than me."_

"I see," Kian said. "Are you two still friends?"

" _We are,"_ Kariya began. " _I used to love seeing Rin and Sakura, I loved them like they were my children."_

"And then Tokiomi gave her away and you summoned me" Kian finished. He turned a corner and saw the library. "Master, I'm going to the library, I'll let you know if I see any servants okay?"

" _Got it,"_ Kariya replied. " _I'll keep the phone on."_

With that, Kariya slipped the phone inside his pocket. He held on tightly to Sakura's little hand and walked to board his 2 PM flight to Tokyo. He went past a corridor, one with a transparent window that showed the planets outside.

As he did, however, he bumped into a few people. He apologized for the interaction only to realise that they were holding something against him, a little knife. He looked up to see a woman who was dressed in a red dress, her purple hair pulled back in a ponytail who was holding the knife against him.

"Berserker's Master, finally we meet." the woman said. She looked towards Sakura who hid behind her uncle's leg, holding on to it tightly.

"W-who are you?!" Kariya exclaimed, nervous at who she was.

The woman laughed and then turned to her companions. A boy-maybe a teenager with short black hair and a deep tan and a man who looked like he belonged in the WWE with his large size and clothes.

"Uncle, what's going on?!" Sakura asked, whimpering behind Kariya's leg

"We're here to assassinate you." She replied simply as if it was the most casual thing in the world. "My master doesn't like you taking what's not yours"

She moved around a nervous Kariya, who knew that he was in trouble. An enemy servant had found them, he had no idea who but it wasn't Tokiomi's servant. What his Servant had warned him about had come true.

"If you bring out your servant I'll kill you," she stopped his train of thought, prodding the dirk into his neck.

' _Damn her, she's smart,'_ Kariya didn't know what to do or how to respond.

She looked at Sakura and then back at Kariya. "My master wants you to command your servant to commit suicide with a command seal and you get to live"

Now that he thought of it, the dirk, the knife that Assassin used was the same one as the assassin that was killed in Toshaka manor

"A-assassin?! I thought you were dead?" Kariya asked her.

She snorted. "Death is relative." she prodded the knife towards Kariya, while Sakura whimpered behind her Uncle. "Kill. Your. Servant"

Kariya tightened his right hand, ready to summon his servant. If he tried to fight an enemy servant, especially an Assassin who held a knife to his throat, all the while the parasites tore his body from the inside, he would lose badly. _Very_ badly

As he was about to summon Kian though, the tannoy rang out, distracting the Assassin's long enough for Kariya to push her aside and make a break for it with Sakura.

He was sure that this wasn't going to last long, especially with the bags on his person. Kian would have carried them but master and servant being in one location made it extremely dangerous for both of them

As he rounded a corner, he called out for his servant. ' _Kian, I need you now! We're in trouble!'_ his hand flared up and a command seal was gone.

He rounded into a corner to be met with his servant, clad in his armour, leaving just the helmet off him. He looked concerned with what had happened.

"Assassin!" Kariya spat out. Struggling through the pain from the worms inside him as they moved furiously due to his sudden running.

"These scary people tried to stab Uncle!" Sakura exclaimed. She ran up and hugged Kian's leg and he put a comforting hand on her head.

"How?" Kian asked his Master. "Assassin died!"

"I don't know!" Kariya replied. "All I know is that they asked me to summon you, I made a run for it after they were distracted-ARGH!"

Kariya buckled to one knee as he felt the pain in his body flare up again. Sakura ran to see if his Uncle was okay but Kian stopped her in time. He walked forward and noticed that he was in an empty place at the airport. So he could do what he did next.

Kariya's body was flooded with yellow light, easing him of his wounds again. He got up, shaking the pain away.

"You used a command seal didn't you?" Kian asked. "Pity. But it's okay, you were caught by Assassin right?"

Kariya nodded. "What do we do?"

"You go board the plane, I'll deal with the Assassin's, who's somehow back from the dead," Kian stated. His helmet mechanically covered his head, making him look that much intimidating. "Go, Master, keep Sakura safe!"

Kariya nodded, but not before speaking to his servant. "Good Luck."

Kian nodded and then deactivated his personal skill, **_The Protection of Michael and Lucifer,_** enabling the enemy servant to pinpoint his location. The watch on his arm suddenly absorbed the armour surrounding him and he was left in his casual wear, a simple black jacket, white shirt and blue jeans.

' _Come on then, show yourself'_ Kian said to himself, angry that his Master and Sakura's life was in danger.

* * *

After a while of walking and going into an even emptier part of the airport, Kian heard a voice.

"I see he didn't do what I said. Pity" a voice from everywhere said.

Kian looked around seeing figures all with black cloaks and white masks on them. Practically blending in with the darkness. It reminded him of how his friend, Marcel would use the very darkness as his playing ground.

"Assassin...care to tell me why you're not dead? I remember Tokiomi's servant blasting you to pieces," Kian spoke. His arms were casual by his side.

"None of your business" the boy spoke out.

"So, why get me here in the first place?" Kian asked them. "To make them see who I am? What I can do? I assume you would want that?"

"Something like that," a giant man stepped out of the shadows. "A servant asked us to pick his Master's daughter."

' _Servant...daughter?'_ Kian's eyes lit with what had happened. He was right, Assassin and his Master were working with Tokiomi and his servant.

"So why hasn't Tokiomi's servant come to pick her daughter up?" Kian asked again, staying still now, almost like he was a dummy.

' _Even with his stats, Assassin can be taken out by any of us,'_ Kian thought to himself. He was right, this was another exhibition match which meant that he was being looked at, masters looking at his strengths and weaknesses.

"Silent treatment huh?" Kian replied to how none of the Assassins's spoke. He stayed casual. "Well, if you're going to fight me, make it quick, I guess you have a target to get right?"

The woman threw two dirks at the mad servant expecting it to land, only to see the knives repel from him like it was a magnet. The Assassins didn't give up however and aimed more and more black dirks at his vital points which was all repelled away shocking the Assassins. Kian stood there with a little grin on his face.

Kian tutted. "Don't you know the rules of the Grail War? Keep the whole thing private!"

He disappeared, leaving the assassins searching to find him.

She jumped back and soon found herself and her allies standing in a dark warehouse. Kian appeared looking confident and no worse for wear.

The teenage assassin got into a fighting stance, ready to use his martial art skills to kill the enemy servant. Berserker was outnumbered three to one and more numbers, means a higher chance of victory right?

Suddenly the lights in the dimly lit warehouse started to flicker in and out, no problem for the Hassans as they were used to the dark and worked best there. They were Assassins-it was saying if Saber was good with a sword!

The three assassins were spread out to not get picked off too quickly. All ready to react at a moment's notice.

It was dead quiet with neither party making any noise when suddenly the largest assassin was brutally cut in half vanishing into particles as he died. The other two assassins didn't visibly react to this but gripped their dirks harder.

In a flash, Kian swiped his scarlet red sword at the female Assassin. She ducked it and tried to counter but was met with a strong kick to the stomach by Kian knocking her across the room into the wall, leaving an indent. She vanished into the darkness but Kian knew she wasn't dead because he could sense when he killed someone, let alone a servant. He just had that instinct

The female assassin ran a few plans through her mind on how to beat the stronger opponent. She came up with a strategy: she pulled out a thin but sharp wire, ready to stretch it across the room.

Kian walked casually across the warehouse not bothered by the fact he couldn't see them. He knew that they weren't at a Heroic Spirit level and that he could beat them with a solid hit. But he stayed alert, using all his senses to figure out what would happen

Out of nowhere, however, his senses went into overdrive, warning him off an imminent danger. He stopped and saw a thin piece of wire, which almost tripped him. He was surrounded by wire and realized then and there he was trapped. He couldn't go left, right or he could end up sliced into ribbons

' _So, Assassin can thread huh? Neat if she wanted to make a sweater'_ Kian thought to himself.

Soon the room was lit up as the female assassin flicked a lighter causing all the wires around the room to catch on fire. Trapping Berserker in a prison of flaming red, one intended to keep him from moving.

Berserker laughed to himself. ' _Fire seriously? I wonder where she got the lighter from.'_ With a simple command, the fires surged and roared around the empty warehouse forcing the assassins around him to jump back from the now lightly singed warehouse.

After the flames died, Kian stood there in the middle looking at the two Assassins, daring them to come any closer. "Is that the best you got?!" He was confident that he could take the two of them all out without giving away who he was.

He saw the two assassins disappear into the night and his senses alarmed him again, he looked up to see a 60m shelf drop on him, from both sides of him. He cursed to himself.

' _Shit.'_

As if on instinct, he concentrated hard and within a flash, large angelic wings formed on his back, covering his back in sky blue light armour. The wings illuminated the darkroom with bright blue light. With a simple command, he moved it over his head and managed to avoid the damage completely, leaving him fine

' _That was close'_ Kian thought as he stood upwards.

He looked at two Assassin's who looked shocked. Now that he had given away a huge clue of who he was, he had to at least to kill the two Assassins.

Without warning, he moved in a flash of light and used his right-wing as a stabbing tool, killing the teenage Assassin turning him into fine dust particles as he died. He set his sights on the female assassin, his purple eyes now a heavenly blue.

He swung his left-wing as a blade and she ducked underneath it.

' _Master, did you see that? How should we proceed?'_ the female assassin questioned telepathically, not knowing what to do with the appearance of these wings. She dodged another blow-one that would have cut her in two by sidestepping. She knew she wouldn't have been able to keep that up forever

' _Retreat,'_ Kirei commanded.

Kian tried to kill her but only found nothing as she dispersed into spirit form, escaping the battle as his left-wing stabbed thin air.

Kian sighed and dispelled the wings he had. He stood in the burnt warehouse, he looked back to see all the stuff that had been burned or broken, feeling sorry for the person who had to clean this up.

He could take one thing out of this, he has fooled the Assassins into a new location, although fighting in darkness was a huge error on his part and he had revealed something that gave away what he was.

And all the other masters saw this, even servants maybe. If one of them had anti divine or demonic weaponry, he was screwed. But he put that thought aside, ready to calculate something

"Today's been a long day" Kian complained as he ran to the plane in spiritual form, ready to answer his Master's call.

* * *

**Church, Neutral Ground.**

Kirei went over what he learned from the encounter: The Mad man, the Berserker class servant could create wings of pure light, only found on angels. Had the Lord finally come to give punishment to those that have sinned?

As a priest, he knew about angels and what they represented. They were God's army and messengers at the same time, a terrifying opponent for those who went against them.

Even worse, was an Archangel summoned; they were heaven's greatest weapons each one having power beyond human comprehension. Surely that wasn't the case right?

The thought terrified him but he soon put that aside, because he thought it to be too extreme, the Grail wouldn't summon someone that powerful right?

If this Heroic Spirit was an Angel and if it was a high ranking one it would complicate matters. It would cause his father to hesitate in attacking one of God's soldiers.

And why was an Angel summoned as a Berserker? Kirei had known them to be benevolent spirits, was this angel special?

A sudden thought went through his mind, enough to freeze him in place. Was Lucifer, the First of the Fallen Angels, The Ruler of Hell and Satan himself summoned as a servant?!

But he calmed himself, that wasn't possible. The enemy servant looked nothing like the Devil and more like those surfers he had seen in those American movies

But whoever he was, he was a trainer fighter having taken out two of the assassins easily and would have finished all three of if he hadn't asked the last to retreat.

But it worked, they had forced him to reveal something that gave away what he was. Kirei noticed that he wielded a demonic and a holy blade at the same time, a direct contradiction to each other which if he was an Angel was truly fascinating.

"Tokiomi, the servant who took Sakura might be more of a challenge then what was previously thought" Kirei spoke to his Master.

" _I know,"_ Tokiomi replied calmly. " _All the masters saw the battle and are reacting accordingly."_

"What's the plan now," Kirei asked. "By now they'll see that I'm not out of the Grail War. Should I forfeit once again."

" _No, our surprise is over now,"_ Tokiomi replied. " _We can still use Assassin's Presence Concealment to our advantage. Especially to search for Kariya and my daughter."_

"Do you know where they were heading? I can have Assassin monitor them?" Kirei asked him.

" _I have no idea. Did any of your assassin's tell you?"_ Tokiomi asked his friend

"None of them have located where Kariya and Sakura are as of yet."

" _I see. Whoever Kariya's servant is, I will have Archer take him out first, it should be easy to do. If he's of divine origin then Gilgamesh will be the perfect counter."_ Tokiomi replied.

"He can?" Kirei asked his friend.

" _He can, although he doesn't exactly like using it. But if push comes to shove, I think he will, especially if there is an angel in this war,"_ Tokiomi replied.

"I'll await your command, Master," Kirei replied.

" _Worry not, Kirei,"_ Tokiomi replied, attempting to ease him of his worried. _"After Gilgamesh has dealt with him_ , _I'll be able to take my daughter back."_

"Understood," Kirei replied.

* * *

**Hotel Room, Tokyo**

"Master, are you there?" Kian asked as he materialized in the hotel room. He heard quick footsteps and saw Sakura who jumped into his hands. Kian laughed and spun her around.

"Hey," Kian asked her. "Where's your Uncle?"

"He's in the big room. You gave us so much money!" Sakura said excitedly, an excited spark in her eyes that was coming back to life after Kian had rescued her from Zouken.

"I think you will, won't you?" Kian replied. He had intended to give Kariya a lot of money, to escape Fuyuki and if he had failed, enough money for the two to find a secret identity and remove all trace of their previous selves from ever existing.

With the amount he had on his wallet, that was plenty. And since he didn't need food or sleep, it saved more for the two people he was looking after.

He played with Sakura and soon put her to bed, as she was tired from playing in the Hotel play area. It was a good time for both of them although a lot of people assumed that he was Sakura's father and it embarrassed him a little.

He was reminded of another young couple, a blonde demigod and a dark-haired green-eyed Son of Posideon who had been engaged for about a year, at least from the world where he came from.

Percy had asked him if he would make a good dad and Kian had assured him he will, after seeing him with his sister. He joked around that Annabeth would be a scary mum and it earned him a punch from the daughter of Athena

Sakura didn't mind being called his daughter to Kian's embarrassment but he sucked it up and played along because he didn't want to make her sad.

Soon, he arrived in Kariya's room. He glanced to see Kariya sitting on his bed looking out the window deep in thought.

"Hey Master," Kian waved.

Kariya turned around still scratching his haircut. Kian was disappointed that the haircut hadn't worked at all. He had even gone out and bought a razor and even hair dye too. Milena, his magic friend and stylist would be disappointed

"Hey Kian," Kariya replied. He looked back to the setting sun of Tokyo. "How did it go with Sakura?"

"She loved playing in the downstairs lobby, although I was called her Dad which was embarrassing!" Kian replied.

"Don't be," Kariya replied, smiling at his servant. "You already made a better father than Tokiomi."

Kian nodded and Kariya spoke again. "I saw the battle, and you can... make wings?"

Kian looked reluctant to answer but did anyway, "I can..." Kian answered simply and Kariya knew he shouldn't press further but his curiosity got the better of him.

"A-are you an angel? From the Bible?!"

Kian laughed. "You could say that, God's messengers and it's army. Seems Christianity and other Abrahamic religions exist on this earth too." he turned his face to the outside window. "I didn't know how you would react to me so I wanted to pick a better time. Which I guess is now."

"Well, what is it?" Kariya asked.

"What do you know about Demons, Master?" Kian asked him which annoyed Kariya slightly, answering a question with a question.

"Well...demons are the bad guys right, they're led by the Devil who was cast out of heaven right?" Karyia asked. "How does this matter?"

Kian sighed. "My parents were the vessel for Michael and Lucifer, the first of two Archangels. I don't know what they call people like me here but I'm a Nephilim, a powerful union of two sides."

"Seriously?!" Kariya asked shocked a little.

Kian nodded. "When I was older, I became the vessel for both of them. I was hoping to hold back from revealing a Noble Phantasm, even if it was for a split second but the damage is done. They'll be on the lookout for someone with angel wings and my face. And some of them might bring out their anti divine weaponry."

Kariya faced the window. "What do we do? How are we going to do this?"

"I can keep doing reconnaissance. They know part of what I am, not who I am. It was a foolish choice to fight Assassins in the dark, gave something away too." Kian grumbled. "I'll carry on like I meant to."

* * *

**Toshaka Manor**

"King of Heroes, did you see the fight between the assassins?" Tokiomi questioned the golden armoured king.

Gilgamesh simply chuckled. "Oh, I have. With the arrival of this 'angel', things are getting more interesting Tokiomi. Perhaps I won't be as bored as I thought," Gilgamesh said without fear.

The world is his garden and a little angel can be clipped of their wings in due time and who was he to go against the King of Heroes.

Opening up a golden portal glass of wine appeared out of it and he took a sip. "Interesting indeed"

* * *

**And that's Chapter 3 folks. Hope you enjoyed it and if you did, leave a review, mainly because I want to hear what you think. This is the updated version because my editor wasn't happy with the way I wrote Assassin and Gilgamesh**

**The next chapter will deal with what happens in the freighter and I'm looking forward to doing Gilgamesh vs Kian, especially with what happened here.**

**I was going to write a Rider and Waver perspective but that be way too long and I don't think I need a third party, at least for now anyway.**

**Anyway, Happy Reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I've edited this chapter because I felt like it wasn't hyper enough. So here goes. I've just changed the fight scene in the middle of this chapter.  
**

**Also, feel free to check out the previous chapter for a few more edits, I changed what happened in the Berserker v Assassin fight but it still ended up the same, just with better dialogue.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Gathering of Servants**

**Fuyuki Bridge, late night.**

**WAVER AND RIDER POV**

" **Rider, d-did you see that?!"**

Waver cried out to his Servant, Iskander-better known as Alexander the Great, was summoned in the Rider class. He stood tall despite how legends depicted him of being small and had bulging muscles that any bodybuilder would be jealous of.

"I did, boy," Rider spoke. "Berserker is truly magnificent! I should invite him into my army." he pondered before grinning.

"What are we going to do about it?!" Waver asked his servant even though he was the master "Also, Assassin is alive! Which means that nobody is dead yet"

"We'll do what we planned to, boy!" Rider replied, calming his frightful Master. "Of all the servants the Grail had summoned, it brought an Angel to face us. This will be amazing, never before have I had the chance to fight such a warrior!"

"Rider!" Waver nervously asked. "C-can you even win?" He didn't know the true extent of his servant's strength and he never told him. But he figured that a historical figure such as Iskandar would be a very powerful servant.

"What are you talking about boy? Of course, I can!" Rider proclaimed. "I've conquered the world, a little angel won't do me much trouble. Berserker can fight it seems, but he stands no chance against my might for I am the son of Zeus!" Iskandar proclaimed loudly.

Waver pinched the bridge of his nose. "What are we doing so high up anyway? Get me down!"

"Come now, boy!" Rider said again, staring into the distance with his binoculars. "The fight is just about to begin!"

* * *

**The freighter, a little later**

**KIRITSUGU POV**

Kiritsugu went over the battle he had seen as he and Mayia positioned himself above the freighter. He was on the lookout for the Master of Lancer who was battling Saber below, so far the battle between the two knight classes was equally matched

He went over the battle he had seen between Berserker and Assassin, and it revealed a few things here and there. Berserker was a competent fighter, fighting three assassins and killing two of them before the third escaped. Chances were, he was someone of divine origin which would make things more difficult but he had faith in Saber.

The servants summoned this war were quite interesting, especially the golden-armoured man who held himself like a king. Kiritsugu knew he would be the greatest threat and hadn't identified him as of yet.

One question still went through his mind however

How did Assassin come back from the dead? He saw Assassin being killed by Archer only to see Berserker kill two more. Most likely, there were more than one Assassin's possibly an entire group.

He also now knew that Kirei was _not_ out of the war and was still competing. It was a clever but simple trick, pretending to be out of the competition only to be lurking in the shadows waiting for the chance to strike.

' _Kirei is too dangerous to leave alone'_

Kiritsugu looked down the rifle, finding Lancer's master behind it through the scope of his thermal sight.

"Maiya, I have a visual on Lancer's Master," he stated, leaning his cheek on to the stock of the rifle. "Do you see him from your position?"

" _Negative,"_ Maiya replied.

"Understood," he cocked the gun, sliding the firing pin and aiming at Lacer's unknown master who wore a long coat behind him overlooking the battle.

But as he did, he felt a cold gust of air and turned his sight to the Assassin who had perched himself to observe the fight.

' _So,'_ Kiritsugu thought. ' _Kirei has come out to play'_

"Maiya, do you see Assassin from my position?" Kiritsugu asked her.

" _I see him too. What's he doing here?"_ Maiya asked him

"Watching over the battle," Kiritsugu replied. He aimed his gun back at the main fight. "Let's see how this all plays out. I'll watch Lancer, you watch Assassin"

" _Let me launch and attack on Assassin,"_ Maiya said boldly. _"And then while I have him distracted, you can take out Lancer's Master._ "

"No Maiya!" Kiritsugu warned, shocked a little by his assistant's bravery. "We aren't equipped to deal with Servants just yet, it would be disastrous."

He looked down the scope of his rifle to observe Lancer and his servant's fight.

* * *

**Somewhere near…**

Kian observed the battle from a discreet position, far enough to be away from the masters but near enough to look over it. As the Spiritual Son of Michael, the Leader of Heaven, he could see very far if he concentrated his senses.

Plus, he saw everything using his spirit form.

It came in handy when he was doing recon. From some digging around and paying attention, he had learned that Kirei Kotomine had gone into the Neutral Ground after the battle, confirming him as the Master of Assassin.

He also figured out that the Golden Clad servant was Archer, although he had no idea what his true name was. And that was something he wanted to find out later. It was like that quote from a TV, ' _I don't know, and I don't like not knowing.'_

Right now, he was observing the battle between Lancer and Saber. Kian saw that Saber had blonde hair, the back of it tied in an elaborate ponytail and braids, all while she dressed in a combat skirt

Seeing how fierce she was, with her blonde hair and green eyes. Kian could have mistaken her for a child between Percy and Annabeth.

If he had his phone right now, he would take a picture to show his friends back home. She moved with a certain grace, others simply lacked and kept up with Lancer.

As for Lancer. He wore a dark green armour, with one shoulder pad on his left side and a gauntlet to pair it off with. On the right, he wore a green sleeve but in both, he wielded two spears, a yellow one and a red one. Lancer was skilled, keeping up with her and countering expertly.

The battle had gone on and Kian had seen what one of the spears could do, negate magic if it touches the tip.

The woman with the long silver hair healed Saber from her wounds and the two started to fight again, this time showing the ability of the Second Spear.

Its name: _**Gáe Buidhe: Yellow Rose of Mortality.**_ It inflicted wounds that would never heal

Kian frowned. ' _Never healing injuries and would be incredibly annoying, even something as simple as a scratch to a tendon or an organ can put victory in his favour. Note to self, don't get hit with that!'_

* * *

**SABER POV**

Saber dodged the red spear instinctively as she observed the fellow knight she was currently battling. He was certainly skilled despite using two spears and was able to react to her attacks despite her being of the Saber class.

She managed to deduce that the red spear rendered her magic armour useless as it simply passed by it and harmed her, drawing blood from her thigh. Luckily, she was healed by Irisviel, her friend and decoy master.

"What's wrong, Saber? You seem to be slowing down," Lancer taunted and she simply scowled in annoyance before swinging her sword horizontally. It was met with Lancer's red spear, causing her invisible air to chip off and reveal golden light.

That was the other thing that was going to be a challenge to deal with. He was slowly chipping off her Invisible Air and soon enough her sword would be fully revealed and he along with the other masters and servants lurking in the shadows would know who she truly is.

For her identity to be safe, she needed to end the fight _now!_

She summoned huge amounts of mana around her invisible sword causing it to expand and rage in every direction. She had one try to strike him while relying on her mana burst and Instinct to guide her to victory like she always did.

Having put enough mana in, she used the wind to propel herself at high speeds easily kicking up the ground underneath her as everything started blurring around her, and she would be soon enough, be next to him.

Her plan was simple, once she got within distance, she would strike him with the rushing winds of her blade and hopefully, he would be done for and she would not have to waste any more mana

It didn't go to plan, however.

Lancer kicked up his other spear, the one with a golden colour near the tip. It unsealed itself and was launched into his awaiting hands. He looked so _smug_ that only then did she realize her mistake she was now in the path of the spear. The only thing she could do now was to try to avoid a severe wound like the head or heart.

Luckily, her instinct guided her and instead of getting her head cut, the yellow spear cut her arm and severed the tendon in the arm. Saber had just enough time to strike him herself cutting through his wrist which also made him drop his spear.

"You just won't let me win will you?" Lancer asked her as he clutched his slit wrist. His master quickly healed the wound, however, and she was about to do the same.

"Iri, can you heal me?"

Iri panicked not understanding how her healing wasn't working. "I-I already did! It's not working"

Saber cursed mentally at the news while she finally deduced who exactly he was. She addressed him. "I never thought I would get the chance to meet you, **Diarmuid of the Love Spot**."

Diarmuid simply grinned and was undisturbed by her revealing his identity.

"I can say the same to you, Saber. I never would have dreamed I would have met the King of Knights in-person," Diarmuid looked disappointed, but he still spoke.

"Unfortunately my master wishes for me to continue fighting so prepare yourself." Diarmuid, the ever chivalrous man warned her. "I will take your life here and now!" he said as he readied both of his cursed spears.

"That is fine with me!"

* * *

**WAVER AND RIDER POV**

"This is not good," Rider stated as he watched onward with binoculars. It was rare to see him so serious about things. It startled the master of Rider.

"We must go onwards and introduce ourselves to our opponents!" Rider declared.

Sometimes Waver wondered who was the master and who was the servant. "Why can't we just keep watching" he complained to Rider who looked at him like he asked a trivial question

"No. This won't do to simply watch. We must go onwards and fight ourselves!" He got on his chariot and prepared to take off before his master stopped him

"WAIT FOR ME!" Waver cried as his servant prepared to go on without him.

Rider simply grinned. "That's the Spirit. I knew you would man-up!"

* * *

**BERSERKER POV**

Berserker stared blankly at what he saw. The Legendary King of Britain, the King of Knights, the Hero of the Stories he would read before bed.. _.was a girl?!_

He began chuckling silently. _'He certainly would go crazy hearing that.'_

He remembered a friend of his but shook it aside. It was quite a surprise for even him. But he supposed that made sense as this _was_ a different world and that meant different rules. Unlike in his world, gods didn't roam around and were just stories told to explain how the world worked.

As for Lancer, he was **Diarmuid Ua Duibhne** , or Diarmuid of The Love Spot, an Irish Hero from the legends of the Fenian cycle of the Irish Legends, the first spear of the Knights of Fionna.

Something about him brought back a memory of another Irish hero but he let it slide.

He knew via the Grail's information that he would be a formidable threat and he'd prove it by managing to incapacitate Saber and hold his own against her despite her greater reputation.

However, out of the two of them, Saber was the bigger threat. Her stats were high-ranking and would certainly pose a problem, especially that A++ Noble Phantasm which could easily kill him if he wasn't careful.

_**Excalibur: Sword Of Promised Victory.** _

The greatest holy sword in the world. That made it all the more important to avoid getting hit by that. While his Angel side would revel in the holy energy, his Demonic side would not, raging against the contradiction.

It was a weakness he shared both in this world and his world. A weakness against both demonic and angelic weaponry while at the same time resistant against both of them.

His heritage was both a curse and a blessing depending on whatever situation he happened to be in.

If he was to fight using his Noble Phantasms he would kill his master in minutes and even exiting Spiritual Form could be a great risk. That meant that he had to be very careful how he used his Noble Phantasms and if he was to use them, they would have to be when there was no other option.

While he didn't care much about losing or dying-he would be sent back to his world just as quickly. Kian wasn't doing this for himself, he was doing this for the sake of another as any good hero should.

Before he could continue his musings, lightning erupted from the sky even though there were no stormy clouds and the weather was fine.

In a flash, something was rapidly approaching the area causing everyone around to stop what they were doing and pay attention.

Finally, a chariot with two large bulls carrying the chariot that crackled with lightning. The sheer sight of him stunned all the onlookers, even Kian. It was as if Zeus suddenly descended from the sky and had come to pass judgement however, it was not the lightning god it was someone else.

He was a gigantic man standing over two meters in height. He had large and bulging arms that convinced even Kian that he could strangle an elephant to death. He wore bronze armour-something which Kian realised was of Greek Origin, knowing what Greek Armour looked like.

' _What kind of gym did he go to?!'_ Kian thought to himself.

To finish it off, he wore a large red mantle that gave off the impression of a great hero.

"Both of you sheathe your blades!" Rider demanded as he held out his hands. "It is I, Iskander, King of Conquerors!" He then gripped his hands as if expecting something to choke in his arms.

Kian sweatdropped at his carefree nature. ' _D-does he not realise why we are called by our class names?!'_

Kian himself shared the name of Alexander, his parents thought it was fine to name him after the King of Conqueror's himself.

Both Saber and Lancer reacted poorly to this intrusion. Saying that as two knights, they should finish the battle one on one without a third party interfering.

All the while that was going on, he had learned that the Master of Rider was a boy called Waver Velvet, a Mage or Magus as they call it in this world.

Suddenly, Lancer's master had threatened to hurt the young Magus for simply stealing a relic. Kayneth was the teacher and Waver his student and as such, Kayneth wanted to teach his student one final lesson for stealing his property.

' _I guess not all teachers are nice'_ Kian said to himself as he reminisced about his time in school. He did always have nice teachers, then there was that one who tried to stab him with a needle...

Funnily enough, Iskandar countered back saying he would rather have Waver, as a master then he did a full-blown mage of the Clock Tower. He chuckled a little, he loved seeing smug and arrogant people get what they deserved.

"You over there lurking in the shadows come out and speak your name and class!" Iskandar said, seemingly hearing him laughing.

' _Shit!'_ Kian in a millisecond equipped his personal skill to hide. He silently cursed himself for his slip-up but he found it too funny.

Suddenly, golden particles erupted from out of nowhere and formed into a human-or to be more specific, a servant who stood on top of a nearby lamppost. He had heavy golden armour that covered up to his neck while his shoulder guards were also very heavy. Kian wondered how he could even move at all, and to finish it off he had large golden earrings shaped like a lock.

The most intimidating thing about him, however, was his slitted eyes that were as red as rubies and gave off the presence of powerful, king, dominant and many other traits.

"Not one, but two insolent dogs disregard my majesty," he told them as he stood on the lamppost, looking down at them like a king would there subjects. "I see too many mongrels that proclaim to be king when in fact, they are not. I am the one true king."

Iskandar looked at the man confused, scratching his chin. "But I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors. Who are you?"

The golden clad man looked at him offended, that this so-called 'mongrel' would even ask him. "You are blessed in my personal glory yet you still cannot even recognize me?! Then you are not worthy of your lives!" as he finished, golden portals appeared behind him lighting up the dark atmosphere

Weapons appeared varying from swords, halberds, hammers and scythes but the most shocking thing was, they were all Noble Phantasms from various legends.

' _Multiple Noble Phantasms?!'_ they all thought.

' _Damn it, just who is he?!'_ Kian thought to himself.

He looked at this golden servant. Kian could tell right away that he would be the biggest threat in this entire Grail War just looking at the weapons. They ranged from eastern to western to northern to southern; it didn't matter, they were all there.

' _It's like he brought his entire armoury. Interesting…'_ Kian thought to himself, noting that detail down.

Sabre, recognizing the threat, stood in front of Irisviel to protect her from any blades that may attack her. Kian could see that she was quite fond of her false master, realising that that silver-haired woman had no command seals on her hands.

The other servants looked just as serious as her and were ready to fight to the death. Gilgamesh simply smirked, aiming his weapons at the group of servants and master.

' _Berserker, I think this is a good time to strike!'_ Kariya spoke urgently. Kian agreed as with all this commotion, it was a perfect time to attack and maybe even defeat the golden-haired man.

Kian nodded. "Will do Master." and his armour mechanically started to cover him in its protective embrace.

* * *

**EVERYONE POV**

As the Servants watched as Archer stood with an evil smirk on his face about to rain death upon his opponents

But before he could, a pentagram opened up in the middle of the field and with a roar of red and blue flames, out came Berserker, clad in his armour which shone with a midnight black, the red slits on his face making him that much more intimidating.

"Finally!" Rider said loudly, making Waver look at him in confusion. "Another Servant who might join my army! Boy, check his stats" He told his master who focused on the armoured servant.

Waver stared in confusion "I can't read any of his parameters!" Rider also looked confused.

"Huh, that's weird," Rider said, putting a meaty hand on his master's shoulder. Masters should have been able to read a servant's parameters easily.

Kian was glad for his personal skill which held his parameters and personal identity unless he told them off, which he doubted he needed to tell them. He mentally calculated that he had about ten minutes to try and eliminate any servant before it affected Kariya and he ran out of mana, stirring those worms up.

Gilgamesh looked down at Berserker as if amused at his entrance. Kian almost felt like flinching as the man stared at him with all the calmness in the world.

"Who gave you permission to look at me?!" Gilgamesh said as the portals aligned themselves in his direction. "May your death give me some modicum of entertainment, _Mongrel!"_

Two swords suddenly shot at Kian easily surpassing the sound barrier that it was almost impossible to react.

Kian steeled himself for the worse of it. He held his hands out and within a second, two blue swords made of light materialized in his hands. He quickly used to parry both swords but the intensity of the attack kicked up a huge explosion.

Luckily, this Noble Phantasm, **Heaven's Brilliant Light** cost as much mana as he wanted it to cost. It could be anywhere between a little and a lot.

When the smoke cleared he was unharmed but his two light blades were destroyed and the area around him was roasted with fire. He could almost feel the heat through his armour which proved they were high-ranking Noble Phantasms.

As he suspected, he was the real deal and would not be an easy opponent to deal with in any measure. One of his skills, **Eye of the Mind (false)** allowed him to react to the attacks in time so they weren't the main problem.

What the problem is, was the force of the attack. He didn't know what their limitations were for those Noble Phantasms if there were any.

"You dare refuse my judgement?" Archer said angrily. The Number of Golden Portals behind him increased in number, reading multiple weapons against Berserker.

Gilgamesh sent out over twenty of them which all descended upon what he saw as the hybrid forcing him to use his quick thinking and produce multiple spears of light to defend himself against the volume of weapons, all rising and meeting the weapons fired against him.

Some of the weapons broke through his defence, forcing him to backflip through the battlefield and even pick up the weapons fired at him, using it to deflect a few weapons away before he discarded it.

"Good God, is that truly Berserker?" Lancer replied, amazed at the sight.

"For a mad man devoid of a soul, he's quite nimble isn't he?" Rider pondered at how Berserker jumped around the battlefield, deflecting a few weapons here and there with those blue spears-even picking up a few to use against Archer

' _Damn it to Hell!'_ Kian screamed internally. He was both focusing his attention on stopping Archer's attacks instead of Archer himself. _'I can't focus on all these weapons and him at the same time! I need a distraction!"_

He deduced that the only way he would stand a winning chance would be to attack straight on and hope for the best. The winds around him increased in speed and blew away the weapons fired at him, leaving everyone to guard themselves against the high speed of the wind.

Without wasting a second, he coiled his legs in preparation for a massive sprint and jumped towards the golden-haired king. He focused every ounce of his B-ranked Agility into it too and kicked off, leaving a crater and a sonic boom in his footsteps.

The golden-haired man grit his teeth and resumed carpet-bombing his path while Berserker blocked, parried or ducked under the attacks as best as he could, sending a couple of weapons back towards the Golden King, in which he jumped to avoid it, landing on the ground below.

A few glancing blows started to appear on his armour and face mask, leaving a few scratches here and there but he was confident that it would stay intact, his armour had been through worse.

With a powerful jump, he was within reaching distance of the golden-haired man, giving him ample opportunity to produce his physical blades: **Tenshi and Akuma**. He front flipped and swung them in a powerful X slash aiming to take Archer's head off.

However, the king reacted in time and crossed his armoured arms over his head and blocked both the attacks leaving an indent on the floor and before he could counterattack, multiple portals erupted from above his head and shot down at him kicking up a lot of dust.

When the dust cleared, Kian stood there with his arms crossed and with no apparent battle damage. Unknown to anyone else but him, he had a slight bruise on his arm, from withstanding the force of those shots.

Now while he could heal himself, he didn't want to risk his Master's health, so he had to wait until his master gained a better source of mana and until then, he had to ignore the simple injury, he was used to worse.

Berserker looked at Archer and figured out that he wasn't so well suited for close combat, a possibility that he could probably exploit in the future.

**XxX**

Gilgamesh was getting annoyed at the opponent before him. He has blocked most of his attacks and was now trying to cross blades with him? He was the King of Heroes and as such only the worthiest could touch him and soil his blades.

He didn't like fighting in close quarters and preferred to stay back and observe his opponent from the sidelines. But the mad dog managed to get in close enough that he had no choice to resort to such primitive moves.

Of course, it was no matter to Gilgamesh. He knew nonetheless that he could win with even a quarter of his gates but wanted _nothing_ left of the mongrel.

He was starting to get annoyed at how Berserker had managed to fend off against his onslaught.

Since this was the first official fight he'd engaged in, he wanted to make it memorable and obliterate the mongrel to the point where they _begged_ him to spare them. He could have fun with this opponent though.

A sharp thought went through his head, he could just eliminate all the servants present leaving Berserker only present to finish this battle.

With a smirk, he opened up the **Gate of Babylon** further **,** hoping to end the lives of everyone here and claim the Grail. He looked at the sight of the worried servants and one master before he was instructed by Command Seal to withdraw from the battle.

He turned south-east. "You dare order a king to withdraw, to leave the fight undone?" Gilgamesh said to the skies. You have much nerve, Tokiomi!"

He dispelled the gates and summoned the weapons he had shot out. "You were fortunate Mad Dog. You Mongrels, by our next meeting, see that you quell your numbers. Only a true hero is worthy of looking at my glorious presence!"

And with that, he left the battlefield vanishing in golden particles.

**XxX**

He turned back to see Lancer, Saber and Rider in front of him waiting for his next move. Kian looked up at the time he had set up: 4 minutes remained until Kariya ran out of mana and there ran a risk of him dying.

' _Kian, can you hear me?'_ Kariya asked him mentally.

' _I can Master. Is something the matter?'_ Kian asked.

' _You can use a bit more mana than you wanted to use. If you can take out a single servant right here, then we could have done something right.'_ Kariya replied

' _Are you sure Master?!'_ Kian asked, worried about his Master's health. " _But you-"_

' _I'm sure!"_ Kariya replied. _"I trust you to win."_

Kian knew his master had a very stubborn mindset. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to change his mind at this point as his master expected him to attain victory.

But...he knew victories always came at a cost. Which one should he choose now? The Life of his Master or the guarantee of at least one dead servant?

He didn't have time to choose as he felt a scarlet red spear aim to take his head off. He blocked it with a raised right hand but didn't avoid the kick in the stomach sending him off his feet and into a container, denting it behind him.

He got up shakily and put a hand on the place Diarmuid kicked him at. It hurt a lot more than he expected.

Kian used a light amount of mana to heal his stomach and forearm bruise, he silently cursed himself for just standing there and leaving himself open for attacks.

He focused entirely on Diarmuid now and dashed towards him, surprising Lancer but he still reacted thrusting his red spear at him forcing him to block it with his blue sword.

As he tried to swiftly get into his guard, Diarmuid spun around him and swung the shaft of his yellow spear.

Kian ducked and behind Lancer, multiple blue swords of light and hovered, surprising Lancer. With a single command, the swords surged forward exploding near Diarmuid.

Kian jumped backwards, expecting Lancer to be defeated but to his surprise, Diarmuid rushed towards him so fast he produced afterimages. It left Kian vulnerable for a sideswipe that knocked his blue sword away, leaving him to defend with only his demonic sword which he held in a reverse grip.

Diarmuid thrust his red spear forward, forcing Kian to slash right block the blow with his red sword. They met in a flurry of sparks as one tried to gain an advantage over the other. Diarmuid swung his red spear vertically, catching Kian by surprise as he won the battle.

Kian with a swift move changed his grip and blocked the attack with the flat end of his blade leaving him vulnerable for a slice with the yellow spear. Kian backed off enough that the tip of the spear scraped past his armour and Kian launched a punch of his own, hitting him right in the stomach, stunning Lancer for a moment. He finished it off with a kick sending him skidding across the ground.

Lancer managed to recover and wiped away his blood as he looked at the Mad Servant. He picked up his spears and stepped forward, not intending to be finished this battle, he smirked and spun his two spears around in a super complex move.

' _Show off,'_ Kian scoffed.

Lancer was a strong opponent and while he did have a slight advantage in strength, Diarmuid's A+ agility made it useless if he couldn't react fast enough.

' _He's probably the fastest servant in this war,'_ He thought to himself. If that was the case, things would be a lot harder as he was just too fast and too skilled to keep up with. He needed a distraction or a massive boost in speed and agility to land a blow against this fast servant.

"Diarmuid was it? Your spearmanship is nothing to be scoffed at," Kian said, trying to strike up a conversation with the Lancer Class servant, stalling him so he could come up with something. He gripped the sword in his left hand tightly, glancing to see his blue sword just a few feet away from him.

"Hm?" Lancer noted Berserker's statement. "Yes. I am the greatest spearman of the Knights of Fianna," Diarmuid said leaning his spears against his shoulders lazily through Kian knew he was ready to strike at any time.

"But what about you, Berserker. What is _your_ true identity?" Lancer inquired

Kian wanted to reply but his senses went into overdrive warning him to jump back. He did just that, seeing an Invisible sword make a crater where he was.

' _That was too close!"_ Kian grimaced as he analyzed Saber walking closer towards Diarmuid.

Saber gripped her blade tightly with her injured right hand. "We have a battle to finish, Lancer."

Taking this as the distraction, Kian willed his blue sword to hit Lancer who swiftly blocked it with the handle of his spear as it deflected away from him, back into the hands of its owner.

He launched towards Lancer but found his path blocked by Saber, launching a storm of slashes forcing Berserker on the defensive. She launched a slash to his head which he blocked with the hilt of his left sword.

Catching it on the hilt, he dragged it downwards, leaving her left open. He slashed at her head with his right sword, only to see her spin around and counter the slash. She launched a kick which Berserker felt coming and rolled to the right, dodging the strong kick.

The winds around him picked up and pushed Saber, albeit a little as she raised her hand to block the wind and because of her high magic resistance.  
Berserker regained his composure and saw the two Knight Class servants now stood side by side, determined to eliminate him.

Kian grimaced. He knew there was no chance he was going to survive an encounter with both of them at the same time. He could think of a few options but if Saber had good Magic Resistance then it would be near useless even with her crippled.

Just as he was about to think of something else, a voice filled the dark atmosphere.

 _"Lancer what are you doing? This is the perfect time to get rid of Saber and take her out of play!"_ Lancer's Master barked out of the tannoy.

"My Master!" Lancer shouted. "I, Diarmuid, will defeat Saber, I swear it upon my honour. If you insist I kill her here right now, then I will first defeat Berserker. Please, let it be so!"

Kian looked at Saber and noticed that she was now at a huge disadvantage. She wouldn't be able to hold the two of them both at the same time.

A part of him felt bad about this and he didn't want to go through with it, but he had to consider the time limit: which was now rapidly approaching seconds. He had to consider taking out Saber, who was probably the biggest threat in the war after Archer. It would leave a sour taste in his mouth but it was for Sakura.

Lancer's Master slipped off his glove. " _By the power of my command seal_..."

"My Lord!" Lancer yelled in defiance, visibly putting up a struggle that Kian almost felt bad for him

 _"I order you to kill Saber!"_ Lancer's Master finished that with an edge of authority. Lancer turned to face Saber, who looked hesitant to attack her, almost struggling

"Y-yes my lord," Lancer readied his lances to attack the wounded Saber. "S-sorry Saber."

Kian himself was ready to attack Saber but just as Lancer was about to strike a wounded Saber, bulls suddenly came charging forward.

 **"OLALALALALALALAL!** " Rider cried as his divine bulls slammed into Lancer's body sending him flying into the docks. Lightning crackling on the feet of the divine bull as they huffed triumphantly.

"Are you insane Rider!?" Waver cried out as he briefly wondered if his servant was right in the head. They were moving so fast, he could feel his head almost snapback from the impact

Kian looked back up at the Rider class servant who blocked his way between him and Saber. He looked at the time limit he had placed and realised that he was almost out of time. He dispelled his swords leaving him empty-handed but still dangerous.

He grit his teeth, annoyed at how he had failed to kill a single servant. They were a lot tougher than he had expected. It wasn't going to be a walk in the park like he had expected it to be.

"Boy?"

"Hmm?" Berserker looked up to see Rider look at him, annoyed at how he called him boy when he was a fully grown adult. "What is it, Rider?"

"You were magnificent my boy, you should join my army of elite men!" Iskandar grinned, ignoring his master's annoyed look.

Waver, however, objected strongly. "Absolutely not!" Waver yelled as he crossed his arms and gave his servant a pointed look. "We are not bringing an enemy servant to my grandparent's house and we are not having him join your army!" he could deal with Rider's antics better now but this was simply crossing the line.

"King of Conquerer's." Saber pointed her sword towards Rider. "You would interrupt our battle for such a trivial question?"

"Why of course!" Rider stood tall. He turned to Berserker. "So, boy. What will it be? You would be the best servant in my army!"

Kian had to hold back a laugh at how Rider had just asked him that. He let out a little chuckle and then turned to Rider. "I appreciate the offer but I'm going to have to politely refuse. Sorry, Alexander."

Rider sighed. "I see. Well, that was to be expected."

Kian looked up at the timer which was approaching 0, only 10 seconds remained. He turned to Rider. "This is goodbye, but I feel like this won't be the last time we'll face each other."

Rider simply grinned and Kian turned to Saber. "You too, your majesty."

Saber nodded. "Of course."

And with it, Kian vanished into spirit form, running out of time he had given himself.

* * *

**A Park near the hotel where Kariya and Sakura is in**

Berserker materialized where he detected his master was, outside the park. He saw his Master who was currently throwing up a few pints of blood from his mouth.

"Kariya!" Kian yelped. He came over to check on him.

Kariya wiped away the blood. "I'm f-fine Berserker. I told you you could go as far as you needed to go."

Kian winced. "Yeah, but the more I fight, the more I end up killing you! If only we had a way of getting extra mana without injuring you."

"Don't worry boy, I have a solution."

Kariya and Kian turned to the voice, both of their eyes widening in shock. Kian's eyes were glaring at him, turning into a pure scarlet with his rage.

"Matou. Zouken, at your service." Zouken gave the two a crooked smile showing off his sinister teeth.

* * *

**A/N: AND DONE! I had to rewrite the entire chapter because I felt like I hyped up Kian as a servant and had him get incapacitated so easily. And also I felt like I didn't have much to write about in the next chapter if I went the normal way.**

**Next chapter will be all the masters reflecting on what happened in the battle and you might see Caster who my editor told me to write about.**

**Leave what you think in the reviews because I sure as hell want to know what you think of this story.**

**Updated Servant Sheet.**

**True Name: Kian Taylor**

**Class: Berserker**

**Qualified Classes: Saber, Lancer, Archer**

**Irregular: Rider, Assassin**

**Alignment: Lawful Good**

**Parameter**

_**Strength - B+** _

_**Endurance - B+** _

_**Agility - B** _

_**Mana - A** _

_**Luck - C** _

_**Noble Phantasm - A++** _

**Class Skills**

_**Mad Enhancement - C** _

**Personal Skills**

_**Gift of Healing - A -**_ with this skill, Kian can heal himself or any target he wishes, including his master and anyone who he is in physical contact with. The graver the wounds, however, the harder it is to heal.

 _ **Protection of Micheal and Lucifer - A**_ \- Kian can see through lies and tell the purity of one's soul by looking at a person. He's protected against corruption, manipulation and any who choose to harm; giving him a Spidey Sense of sorts. This skill also allows Kian to be hidden by the view of servants and hides his presence from them. He can extend it to whoever he chooses. However, the more people he extends it to the harder it is to hold.

 **Eye of the Mind(false) - B -** Allows Kian to stay calm and analyze his opponent's next move. It acts as a six sense, intuition or prescience. An instinct that can not be obtained through hard work but instead raw talent.

**Noble Phantasm**

**Tenshi and Akuma: The Peace Treaty Between Two Ancestors - A+ (Anti-Unit)** \- These two blades, represent Kian's demonic and angelic halves and were given to him as a tribute. They have the special ability to be turned into lances if he wants to. Although his skill with spears is weakened in this war, he can still hold his own. They can still be thrown and returned to him with a thought.

 **Heaven's Brilliant Light: Son of the Fallen Morningstar A (Anti-Unit) -** as the son of Lucifer's Vessel and being half-angel, it allows him to create any weapon he chooses out of solid light. The strength of the weapon depends on how much mana he puts into it and can be charged up to A-ranked strength. Unfortunately, due to circumstances with his master, he may never get the chance to do so.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I've had a lot of university exams to do so I didn't have a lot of time to write up this chapter and I had some writer's block with what was happening in the next few chapters.**

**Also, I've changed what happened in Chapter 3 and 4 so feel free and check that out because I've changed what happens in the battle before you start to read this.**

**Other than that, enjoy this long-awaited update I guess XD.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reflections**

**SABER AND KIRITSUGU**

**Saber watched as Rider took his leave on his chariot with a terrified Waver in tow.**

She turned back to Irisviel. "Irisviel, are you okay?"

The silver-haired woman nodded. "I am, thank you, Saber."

Saber managed a nod and the two retreated to meet with Kiritsugu who hardly looked affected by the new turn of events.

If she didn't know any better, he looked completely unshaken about the fact that she could no longer use Excalibur properly.

He turned towards Irisviel, completely ignoring her much to her indignation. "What did you think of the battle, Iri?"

She looked uncertain of what to say. "It's going to be a lot harder than we originally thought. Heroic Spirits summoned from all across time."

Kiritsugu quirked an eyebrow at that and gestured for her to continue. "We have significant threats now, especially Archer and Berserker." she finished.

Kiritsugu couldn't help but agree with her statement. His Saber had an unhealable wound dealt to her at the hands of Lancer and until that was fixed, they would be at a disadvantage.

He was quite disappointed in the King of Knights performance today as she failed to kill a single servant. They had significant threats now that could stand in the way of them winning like Berserker, Lancer and Rider.

He briefly considered giving Saber back her Noble Phantasm, **Avalon** but decided against it. He gave it to Iri because he wanted to keep her safe and when servants start dying and get sent into the grail, her body would also start declining.

Though, he knew if he gave her back Avalon there was a very good possibility that the wound would heal as Avalon was said to heal even the most fatal of wounds.

"Master, I believe we should retreat for now," Saber said and yet Kiritsugu didn't even turn to look at her, making her grit her teeth in irritation, she was getting tired of being ignored and not being treated with the respect she deserves.

Saber idly dispelled her battle outfit and was back in her normal attire. Her left hand was shaking and her thumb was completely numb, which meant she couldn't even hold a fork, no less holding a sword.

She would be functioning at half capacity until Lancer was eliminated but she wasn't mad at him, she was disappointed in her skills. He'd managed to completely checkmate her and got off with nought a scratch.

She supposed that was to be expected of the first Spear of the Knights of Fianna. He managed to trick her, even with her A-ranked Instinct skill which should have made it impossible to be caught in a trap.

Lancer, however, wasn't the only threat that was present in this Grail war.

First, there was **Rider** , who loudly-and proudly proclaimed himself to be the Iskandar or Alexander the Great, The King of Conquerors.

She did not doubt that he was a high ranking Heroic Spirit with a very powerful Noble Phantasm: like his divine bulls that moved like lightning and hit Lancer so fast he could hardly react to the attack.

Rider class servants usually had very powerful Noble Phantasms to make up for their disadvantage and if she knew his reputation well, he had something hiding up his sleeve that could turn the tide of the battle.

He was boisterous, yes, but behind that, she could see a keen mind that focused on the battlefield intently and observed everyone's weaknesses.

And that brought her to the next servant that caught her interest, **Berserker** , the not so mad servant, who put up a decent threat against the Archer class servant.

His Durability allowed him to withstand two point-blank shots from Archer's portals and shake off kicks from Lancer.

His Noble Phantasm had something to do with the manipulation of light which was very specific for saints and anyone having a connection to God himself. If he knew what made him a hero in the first place, she could learn his identity

His light attacks were relatively low, only being C-rank at best, but they still proved to be a decent counter to Archer's weapons.

His combat ability was nothing to be frowned at either, managing to fight against Lancer-a respected knight of Fianna and even herself although for a little while.

But there was the biggest threat so far: **Archer.**

She had no clue as to what his identity could be and the only thing she could discern from him was that he was a king like her and had ruled in a time long before even her.

He boasted a wide array of weapons, able to launch it out of those portals with an immense speed that it looked like just beams of light being shot out.

She was confident she could take him on the king if she released Excalibur but she needed the use of both her hands and that wasn't available to her right now.

She hoped Archer was taken down by someone else and not her.

Then there was Caster who hadn't made an appearance in this Grail War. She was certain that it was only a matter of time before she would face, whoever it was.

"Saber," A kind gentle voice spoke to her, shaking the servant of the sword from her thoughts as she turned to Irisviel.

"The car's here!"

* * *

**KAYNETH AND LANCER POV**

" **Why didn't you move quicker?!"**

Kayneth barked at Lancer, angry that he was unable to take out Saber early in the game. He was sitting in his hotel while Lancer begrudgingly listened to him.

"I'm deeply sorry my lord!" Lancer replied bowing his head down which only served to anger the Clocktower teacher more. "I would have done so had not Rider interfered"

Kayneth sighed. It was a long day. Firstly, his servant: Alexander the Great had been taken away from him by his student, a weak mage compared to himself and _his_ servant had failed to kill a single enemy servant.

"Don't be so harsh on him, he only did his best."

Out of the corner of the room, Sola-Ui, a young red-haired woman spoke. She was Kayneth's teacher and fiancee at the same time.

"He failed to kill a single enemy servant, and let Saber free!" Kayneth replied, angry not at her but how _disappointing_ his Lancer-class servant was.

"Would Lancer have killed her, if he wanted to?" Sola-Ui asked Diarmuid.

"I wouldn't," he stated sharply. "I am sorry my Lord but I refuse to kill someone who is wounded. It's not the way of a Knight!"

Kayneth sucked his teeth, annoyed at how his servant followed this code of honour in the 4th Grail War. Unlike his servant, he preferred to play logically and if it required him to get his hands dirty, then so it shall be.

"How charming," Sola-Ui replied. "If only the other servants shared that same code of honour."

Kayneth reflected on the battle that happened. The identity of Saber was King Arthur, the King of Knights, it was a surprise to him as much as it was to everyone else.

As far as he'd known, King Arthur was a man who led Camelot.

But be it, Man or Woman, Saber was a very formidable foe and easily kept up with Lancer and even surpassed him in multiple aspects. Her strikes shook the ground so hard he could feel it, far up in the containers.

The bigger problem was her sword, _ **Excalibur**_.

A sword so famous that any Heroic Spirit worth their salt would notice it. He knew for sure that if she was to release the full power of it, Lancer would die immediately.

Luckily, his Lancer was good for _something_ and with a slash of his yellow spear, she was prevented from using it.

Then there was his second problem: Waver Velvet, the master of Rider and his former student.

Just thinking about him made the magus sneer. He dared to defy him? Lord El-Melloi I.

It was his servant which was the problem though, Iskandar, King of Conquerors he was able to easily sneak up on Lancer until the last second and the chariot moved at a speed he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

If he was any bit of the Conqueror he was, then he probably had another Noble Phantasm hidden up his belt that was even more dangerous.

He briefly felt a spark of jealousy. That servant was supposed to be _his_ and if the coward hadn't stolen the relic he would have had access to the King of Conquerors and not this… Lancer.

Lancer was still good for something however, as now Saber was wounded and all it would take was one more exchange and then the strongest servant would be eliminated.

But then there was Berserker, the servant who managed to fight evenly against his Lancer and would have killed him had Saber not interfered.

He had been expecting him to be Mad Enhanced like all Berserkers were-it allowed them to boost their parameters to fight other servants. To his surprise, the Mad Man wasn't...so mad after all.

He reflected on the battle against Archer, how he created these blades of light, almost as if the heaven's had come to help him in the fight.

He was also somehow able to summon powerful winds to blow the weapons away from him and take the fight to close quarters, landing a single blow with those swords of his.

Archer was the biggest threat in this war, more than Saber, having a Noble Phantasm where he could open anywhere was troublesome indeed. It was like having a portable missile launcher at your command!

And with how Archer acted, it was troublesome indeed.

He had to find a way to take out the strongest servant in this Grail War, or Lancer would not fare well against him. In fact, he doubted that none of the servants stood a chance against the golden clad Archer servant.

"Has Caster made an appearance yet?" Sola-Ui asked Kayneth, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Lancer spoke much to his irritation. "I'll be ready for Caster, I will not fail you, my lord!"

Kayneth nodded. "You better not Lancer!"

* * *

**GILGAMESH AND TOKIOMI**

" **You used a command seal to summon me back, pray tell me why Tokiomi?**

Gilgamesh asked swirling around his wine while in his casual clothing. His red-eyes bore down on his master making Tokiomi inwardly gulp.

"I apologise, King of Heroes," Tokimoi bowed. "I didn't want you to keep revealing your Noble Phantasm."

"Is that so?" Gilgamesh pondered. "I'll allow it. But if you ever do that again..." He left that sentence hanging but the Tohsaka head knew what would happen if he did that without warning.

Tokiomi sat up against the back of his chair as he went into his inner thoughts and concerns.

Sakura was not with the Matou's as he expected and ran away with Kariya and his servant, Berserker making them a prime threat.

Even though as a magus he didn't show it, he cared for both of his daughters equally and wanted the best for them.

However, he had to choose one or the other and Rin simply showed way more potential then Sakura did as she wielded all five elements and surpassed even him in magic circuits.

Later on, she would become the Tohsaka heir and bring pride to the family and he had full confidence in her too.

He wanted both Sakura and Rin to later fight in the Holy Grail war, on opposite sides and compete for the Grail, or possibly even team up together to win.

But Kariya ruined it by stealing his daughter!

He had sent Kirei to find out if there were any survivors from what was left of the Matou Estate, only to find out that there were only 4 people seen leaving. It meant that Zouken, an old friend of the Einzberns and the Tohsaka was probably dead.

Putting that aside, he started looking over the result of the battle

Saber was undoubtedly the strongest servant out of the fight between Lancer and her, boasting the greatest sword in the known world: Excalibur.

He knew about the sword, anyone did, it was easily an Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasm that could even wipe out his servant, Gilgamesh if he wasn't careful.

Luckily, Lancer already disabled one of her arms so she could no longer release Excalibur and call out its true name.

Well...at least until Lancer is dead. That made keeping Lancer alive a priority or else she would be healed.

"Why the quiet tone, Tokiomi?" Gilgamesh asked his Master

"I was just going over what happened in the battle today," Tokiomi replied. "Especially with Saber."

Gilgamesh quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, you're concerned about me falling against the King of Knights?"

Gilgamesh read right through him.

"Partially," Tokiomi admitted. "While I'm sure she cannot defeat you without both of her arms if she does manage to get it back…" he trailed off

Gilgamesh's red slitted eyes bore into him. "Do not think for a second Tokiomi, that a third-rate king like herself could ever defeat my glory!"

"Yes, of course. How foolish of me, you are the King of Heroes and can defeat all the servants" Tokiomi conceded.

Gilgamesh nodded in approval "Now you understand. But I can tell something else is bothering you, what is it Tokiomi?"

"Its… Sakura, I want her here instead of out there with Kariya and his servant."

"Well then, if that brings you to full capability then I shall retrieve this 'Sakura' you speak of"

"Thank you, your Majesty." Tokiomi bowed.

Gilgamesh nodded. "If I see the mad dog, I will personally eliminate him myself" He disappeared into spirit form leaving Tokiomi by himself.

Tokiomi sat up against his chair. The meeting of the servants had revealed a few other things.

The Saber class servant was King Arthur and Lancer was Diarmuid, both strong opponents. Out of the two of them, Saber was the strongest, having her skills ranked at A or higher

Rider was Alexander the Great and hadn't made an offensive move, choosing to announce his identity which Tokiomi thought was foolish. But, he didn't play him off and knew he was a strong opponent

Then there was Berserker.

He was easily the biggest mystery of all the servants, and the only one nobody had any idea on who he could be.

Though, from what he'd seen, his servant could take care of him with some of his high tier Noble Phantasms, which would eliminate the servant with ease.

Out of all the servant classes: Saber, Lancer, Rider, Assassin and his Archer filled the ranks, leaving only Caster unaccounted for.

This war was his to win.

* * *

**RIDER AND WAVER POV**

" **R-rider, why did you ask him to join your army?"**

Waver cried out as he talked to Rider. The both of them were in their 'grandparent's' house and reflected over the battle.

Rider flicked him the head and spoke. "Because, boy, didn't you see? Archer is the main threat of this war."

"You mean the guy in all gold?" Waver asked again. "His Noble Phantasm is very scary to face."

"Indeed. He has access to multiple Noble Phantasms which he can summon to his will and shoot at to his heart's content." Rider said putting his hand on his chin.

"Then we have Saber, who's the legendary King of Knights herself! Though, she is currently crippled from Lancer's blows so now is the time to strike!"

Waver found it hard to disagree with him, Saber was now disabled and if they attacked with their full might they could get rid of the strongest class!

"Do you even know who Berserker is?" Waver cried out suddenly trying to figure out who he was. "I know he's an angel-or at the least, half angel."

"There were these people in those old stories called the Nephilim. They were a child between an angel and a human." Rider began. "But that red sword of his, it's not something else entirely."

"So you don't know?" Waver asked

"Unfortunately."

Waver grumbled and fell backwards. He couldn't imagine the fight between the servants to be so hectic and chaotic. He had nearly soiled himself at being threatened by his teacher.

It was all too much for him. Seeing all those heroic spirits summoned all across time battle it out wasn't what he expected. They were all strong in their regards

"Boy?" Rider asked his young master. "What are you thinking about?"

Waver shook it off. "It's n-nothing. All of them were so strong."

"They are all heroic spirits summoned across time, of course, they are strong!" Rider explained. "The 4th Grail War has just begun."

"Do we know where Caster is?" Waver asked his Servant. "Whoever they are, they haven't made an appearance yet."

"No...but I suspect they will soon make an appearance." Rider explained. "Until then, we have to wait."

* * *

**KIREI POV**

"Master, we have located Caster."

Assassin spoke to her Master. Kirei Kotomine stood outside waiting for his servant's command. "Where are they?"

"A prison," the female assassin spoke.

"Why would Caster be in a Prison?" Kirei asked them. "What are they doing?"

"You have to see for yourself."

Using magecraft, Kirei shared the sight of one of the Assassin's seeing a bloodbath in front of him.

The sight shocked him as he quickly observed what he saw. There was a tall woman, one wielding what looked like an Iron Scythe, her black cloak covered in red blood, all from the dead bodies.

"Oh, what's this?" she turned to Kirei and a sinister smirk formed on her face.

Before Kirei thought of what to do next, his vision was cut off.

* * *

**Caster is one of OC characters again from Healing a Broken Angel and as such, if you want to know more about her, go and read the story**

**Fair word of warning though, I haven't written her character just yet, just how strong she is so yeah.**

**Have fun reading this story**


	7. Chapter 7

**What is this? A double upload in June? Consider this my way of making it up to you because I didn't upload for about a month.  
**

* * *

**A few weeks earlier…**

**Chapter 6: Caster**

**Ryuunosuke Uryuu had just finished drawing a circle.**

He had discovered a book in his parent's cabinet that was apparently from their ancestors that would let him summon a demon. He found the thought of a big red scary demon to be appealing and if it wanted a sacrifice? Well, that's what the kid next to him was for.

He all but volunteered too.

The terrified child who didn't volunteer let out a muffled scream from under the ropes as the murderer of his family pranced around his house ignoring him and focused on drawing the symbols.

Suddenly, Ryuunosuke noticed a symbol on his arm start to form and the summoning circle start to crackle with light and a glowing mist.

He stared at it in shock.

He first thought that it was just some old hoax and it wouldn't have worked in the first place, but it seemed like it was going to happen.

His heart was beating so fast he could practically hear it!

When the mist evaporated, a figure was shown standing in its place.

It was a tall woman, one with long flowing blood-red hair and ruby blood-red eyes. Her skin was fair but full of colour. She wore elaborate black and red clothes, ones with various markings on it. There were also these chains that seemed to float just above her skin.

She looked Ryuunosuke dead in the eye. "Boy who summoned me in the Caster class, are you my Master?"

Ryuunosuke unconsciously stepped backwards, he hadn't expected the demon to talk but still used his manners. "I'm Ryuunosuke Uryuu," he greeted "I'm a freelancer and I like killing people, especially young kids and women"

Caster stood there unfazed "I...see. I want my wish and the pact has been made."

"The...Grail?" Ryuunosuke said in confusion. He had no clue what this hot chick was even talking about but put it aside. "Since you're a demon, do you want a sacrifice?" he gestured to the child currently tied up.

Caster started walking forward, not bothered by the human child screaming in terror. She crouched down and untied him, letting him get up to his surprise

"Go, now. This battle is no place for a child." Caster said, smiling warmly while Ryuunosuke looked at her with a question.

The little boy got up and looked at the tall woman. "Do you want me to take you outside? Can you go on your own?"

"Yeah." the child replied and he started walking towards the door.

"Huh? Why did you let him go?" Ryuunosuke questioned the demon.

She didn't answer with a reply.

The boy looked at the door and a hopeful smile started to form on his face. He quickly ran out of the door and into the outside where he could leave this behind him eventually.

Ryuunosuke stamped his foot in frustration. "What did you do that for?!"

" **Silence, human!** " Caster thrust her hand out and Ryuunosuke went rigid, the blood under his skin ready to burst almost. "You disgust me, killing children when they're the most innocent of them all I should drain you of your blood right now!"

"But…" she dropped her hand letting Ryuunosuke go free. "If I did that, then I would have no Master and I wouldn't have my wish."

"What are you talking about?" Ryuunosuke asked, rubbing his rigid muscles

"It doesn't matter," she replied. "I'll teach you how to kill properly, you like killing don't you?"

Ryuunosuke's eyes lit up. "Of course I do!"

"Then you shall learn to kill those who deserve it, not those who are innocent." she waved her hand and the blood in the room all focused into her hand in a sphere of red blood. She placed her hand underneath it and absorbed the contents of it, her body rippling with power.

"I need more blood, more. Boy, you like blood don't you?" Caster asked her young master

Ryuunosuke nodded furiously. "All of it. I like how it feels so warm in my hands."

"Good, we shall then hunt for more blood."

"You are such a cool lady!"

* * *

**Sometime later…**

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Huh?" Caster asked as she followed him into a large underground layer. Ryuunosuke had suggested it to her when he asked her for a hideout. From there they could do what each other wanted, Caster could have her wish and for her master, whatever he wanted

"Yeah, you know, you have a name right?" Ryuunosuke asked her.

"I see, you have given me your name and I haven't given you mine. Very well." she turned around towards her Master.

"My name is Empena," Empena stated. "That is all you need to know now."

"So what are we going to do now?" Ryuunosuke questioned.

"We punish those who would do evil," Empena replied. "Anyone who has killed, anyone who dares misuse their power to hurt others. And we kill them! Can you get behind that?"

Ryuunosuke nodded. "Yeah, so how are we going to do it? Stabbing?"

Empena smiled sinisterly. "We'll start small."

A few minutes later, Ryuunosuke came in with a few people, all hypnotised by the bracelet on his arm, courtesy of Caster.

"Why did I have to do this?" Ryuunosuke complained. "I like the bracelet but why did I have to go outside."

Empena's steps resonated along the floor. "We start small. Even the simplest of crimes deserve punishment. That bracelet of yours was designed to pull the vilest of beings from the neighbourhood. To pay for their crimes and to be my mana source."

"Oh, is that what we're doing?" Ryuunosuke said eagerly.

She ignored him and looked at the first person. "Tell me about your crime."

"I beat my wife when she refused to clean my house." the first man replied in a trance

"I cheated on my girlfriend with her sister." another said

"I refused to pay someone that needed it." another said.

She thrust her hand out and pulled back, causing the three to explode in a shower of blood, leaving only empty husks as they fell on the floor.

"See, boy. These people have hurt others, and as such, must be punished with death." Empena went on.

"That was awesome!" Ryuunosuke said with stars in his eyes. "Do that again!"

The blood surrounding her condensed into a sphere again and was soon absorbed into her body. "Bring me more people-those worthy of being punished and I will soon have enough mana. You got that boy?"

Ryuunosuke nodded furiously. "Can you keep a few more for me this time?"

"You are free to do whatever you want with the corpses. That doesn't concern me." Empena replied. "Boy, are there any prisons nearby?"

"Hmm? Why do you ask?" Ryuunosuke asked curiously. "Oooh, are you going to kill them too?"

"Yes. They were put in there for a reason and I'll make sure I execute those who are evil." Empena replied. "Now to find them."

* * *

**Sometime later...**

Empena stood in the middle of a bloodbath. Her robes soaked in the blood of the prisoners she had murdered so easily.

' _Even in this world, there are still people like this huh?'_ she thought to herself. The blood near her swirled into a sphere and was absorbed quickly.

She had done this again in another prison a few miles away, dishing out justice like a vigilante. Her mana pool was now starting to increase with the amount of blood she had drained and now she had enough to create a scythe, one of her favourite weapons to use

She wasn't a heroic spirit like the others however

She was from a different place where divine beings still walked the earth.

She died in that world and when the Grail had asked her if she wanted a second chance, she eagerly took it. Her wish was simple: To live again in that world of hers and to finish what she started in the first place.

But she knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

She sensed something to her top right and saw a servant. It was the Assassin class servant, probably spying on her.

"Oh?" She mused. "What do we have here, prowling in the darkness?"

The servant of the shadow didn't respond...obviously. She could see it in the darkest corners of the room simply observing her every movement.

If she was a lesser being she may have been intimidated by him but she was not and was a servant.

Using blood from one of the orbs floating around her, she morphed it into a large broadsword and shot it out, faster than it could even react and it fell to the ground with the blood sword in its chest, vanishing into fine particles soon after.

"Seems someone's been spying on me," she said with narrowed eyes.

While she wasn't scared of the fact that a master may know where she is, it still wouldn't be beneficial for her and her master if they had to change locations so quickly.

Assassins were the weakest class apparently and were only good at killing masters at best. It was very much possible that it was sent here specifically to spy on her and nothing else which greatly confused her.

Why waste your servant even if it is the weakest class on something as trivial as spying? It made no sense to her.

But she shook it away, there was a chance she could win this battle and reclaim her life once again. Although she preferred to be summoned in her Lancer class, she couldn't complain, she had this War in the bag

After all, everyone had blood running through their veins and who was she not to take it?

She thought back to her master, Ryuunosuke Uryuu, a psychopath. Who took pleasure in the killings of others, mostly women and children.

He was all in all, not a very good person for any sane person to be around.

 _But_ if she could redirect that bloodlust to somewhere more useful, he could do a lot of good to this world.

Plus, he was her master and he was probably one of the only ones who would truly accept her and not instantly kill her on the spot.

As a Caster, the second weakest class she had to play all of her cards just right and if she messed up, it could spell the end for her.

The boy was imperative to her plans.

Plus, he knew absolutely nothing about the Holy Grail War, and as such, could be manipulated however she pleases. He already practically worshipped her and her methods.

They would get along just swimmingly.

Speaking of the grail, it informed her that she was summoned in Fuyuki Japan and that this was the fourth war and nobody has claimed the cup.

' _In the end, the cup will be mine to sip at the end of the day. I can guarantee that._ '

She whistled as she calmly strolled into the next prison, mercilessly slaughtering the prisoners. All the while, her blood orb greedily took in all the blood of the damned.

* * *

**A few days later…**

The killings had gone on for some time now, the victims now in the '20s. Empena had drained more than enough blood to possibly even fight against high-tier Heroic Spirits.

Well… depending who it was of course.

"Hey, Empena what do you think of this?"

She glanced over to her master and saw him hammering some guy to the wall. Since all of the blood had been drained away from the corpse, no blood spurted out

She got up from the place she was sitting and moved to her Master. She thrust her hand away and like a puppet moved Ryuunosuke away from the 'art' he was creating.

"Hey!" Ryuunosuke cried out. "What was that for?!"

"You should respect the dead." she chastised. "You might not know when you'll join them."

"Aw, no fair," Ryuunosuke complained. "I thought you liked it when I did that."

"Killing and mutilating the corpse is one thing. I perhaps should have been more careful when I told you that you could do whatever you wanted." Empena unnailed the corpse and threw it with the rest of the piles

"We'll deal with this later," Empena said sternly almost… motherly. "Boy, when you go out, bring me some wood and some matchsticks."

"But why?!" Ryuunosuke whined, "Isn't it better if we let them stay there."

"Silence boy!" Empena snapped. "Once you've killed them, killed the unworthy soul, it's finished. That's it! There's no need to go any further with their body! I've made that mistake before, disrespected the dead and I paid for it with my life. Do you want that to happen to you?!"

Ryuunosuke shrank back. "I-I'm sorry. It's just I wanted to, you know, play with them."

"Why do you like killing?" Empena questioned her master

"Well, I want to know what it's like to die. That's why I've been killing and I still don't know."

"Well, it's not as fun as you would think," Empena muttered mostly to herself.

"How did you die?" Ryuunosuke asked curiously.

She let out a laugh that was dry of any humour. "I was fighting some people and I tried to kill them. The next thing I was vaporized by the heat of 3 suns. It was quicker than I thought."

"Wow!" Ryuunosuke replied. "Do you think that I can get something like that?"

"You want to die?!" Empena asked him surprised at his Master's suicidal intentions.

"I want to die the most glorious death!" he said with sparkles in his eyes.

She looked at him strangely and tilted her head. "Well, while participating in this war there is a good chance you might die via servant." She informed him.

"Really?!" he said hopefully.

She couldn't bring it in her to say no. "Definitely."

"That is… **C-C-C-COOOOOOOOOOOL!** " he said loudly, making her clutch her ears. Who knew her master had such a loud voice.

"Calm down boy!" she stated angrily at how his master shouted in her ears. "They would still have to find you first. And remember, we have to get more blood."

"Oh right," Ryuunosuke said, prancing around. "I'll get more people to kill."

"Good boy," Empena said in a proud voice. "Remember to not hurt any children."

"Sure thing," Ryuunosuke replied.

* * *

**Sometime after the battle and after the Prison slaughtering...**

"You saw that right, that was all real."

Ryuunosuke jumped around the hideout as Empena sat in the middle of the whole thing. She saw the battle and had her thoughts of the battle

All the servant classes were on display with Archer, whoever he was being the strongest of the bunch, boasting multiple weapons out of those golden portals of his.

But...something was strange about the Berserker class servant. Had they met in a previous life?

"Yes, boy." Emepena replied shaking her head clear "That was all real. What do you think of it?"

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Ryuunosuke stated, fist-bumping the air. "They were so awesome!"

"You could say that," Empena replied. "They may be powerful servants but they are no match for me. This Grail War is mine."

"What are you going to do now?" Ryuunosuke asked her. "Are you going to go kill them too?"

"Of course, you think I'm going to stay here all the time during this Grail War?" Empena asked her master. "Oh and one more thing, Master."

"What is it?"

"Stay safe okay? If something happened to you, then I can't be here anymore." Empena replied.

"Sure thing!" Ryuunosuke put his thumb up.

Empena smiled and started to think of a plan, imagining how she was going to win this Grail War. "Let's get to work!"

"Yosh!"

* * *

**This chapter is short but I felt like I needed to introduce this version of Caster rather than Giles (who let's be honest, I didn't like very much).**

**If you want to know more about her, as I said, read the story** _**Healing a Broken Angel.** _ **She will have a lot more presence later on.**

**Also, I felt like Ryuunosuke could use some exploration with this version of Caster at least compared to cannon where he just kills and kills because he can.**

**Stat sheet for Empena as follows.**

**Name: Empena**

**Class: Caster**

**Qualified Classes: Assassin, Rider, Lancer, Berserker**

**Alignment: Lawful Evil**

**Parameters**

_**Strength: C** _

_**Endurance: C** _

_**Agility: B** _

_**Mana: A++** _

_**NP: A+** _

**Class Skills**

_**Item Construction: E** _

_**Territory Creation: E** _

**Personal Skills**

**Blood Empress EX -** _As a ? she can absorb and control any amount of blood and channel it orbs to use for later on and for things such as swords, spears, halberds and many more. The blood can also act as a mana source so she has an outside source should she run out of mana. She can also absorb blood to refuel one's health, stamina and magic. Whenever she takes the blood of the vile her strength and endurance parameters increase to A._

**Noble Phantasm**

**?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Uncomfortable Truths**

**Back with Kariya and Kian...**

" **H-how?!" Kariya stuttered out clearly shaken "How are you alive?"**

Zouken cackled. "Did you really think your old man would be gone that easily?" he said with a head tilt that didn't fit a man his age. "I must admit, your servant almost had me in if I hadn't prepared ahead."

He glanced towards the Berserker class servant earning a scowl from him. "Did Kariya order you to rescue Sakura from me?"

Kian chuckled dryly, his eyes still burning with a furious scarlet red. "No, I did that on my accord. Anyone who called themself a hero would if they were in my shoes. More importantly, how are you alive? I blasted the house and burned the worm pit to ashes."

Zouken frowned. "I will not die until I achieve immortality. That has been my goal for years and has not changed."

"Right, still haven't answered my question," Kian replied. He was casual but he could burst with superhuman speed towards Zouken if he wanted to.

"As long as a single crest worm remains alive I will always live. It is, of course, a crude method and very inconvenient but it works." Zouken answered

"Scum like you should burn in Hell." Kian materialized his blue sword. "I'll make sure you won't come back a second time!"

"Don't be so brash here. Kariya, call off your servant." Zouken demanded.

Kian chuckled. "He doesn't listen to you anym-"

"Berserker stop." Kariya commanded,

Kian turned towards his master with a questionable look on his face. "What are you doing?! He's clearly bad news and we shouldn't listen to a thing he says, Kariya."

"Let's at least listen to what he has to say. If you don't like what he says then you're free to strike him down." Kariya told him.

Kian sighed and dispelled his sword. "Fine. Say what you have to say, wrinkly old man."

Zouken grinned. "Perfect. If you work with me I'll give you all the information I have on the masters in this war."

Kian couldn't lie, it was a very good offer. Very useful too since they had little to no information on anyone besides what they saw. Kian only knew of Kirei and didn't know his backstory.

"That is a good offer." Kian agreed. "But, you must want something in exchange for that. I know people like you, you expect some form of payment right?"

"Hmph, I suppose you really aren't a mad dog after all." Zouken frowned at how Berserker saw right through him.

Kian chuckled. "Keep talking and I'll prove you wrong."

"Anyway," Zouken continued. "My price is simple: Let me implant more crest worms into Kariya."

"Absolutely not," Kian said sternly. "I destroyed them the first time and I'm not going to let you undo my actions so easily."

Kariya was strangely silent throughout the whole ordeal.

"Let my son decide for himself. The crest worms I will give you are full of mana you need to supply Berserker. You need to face reality, sooner or later your familiar will run out of energy." Zouken explained.

' _He's right. I don't have enough mana to use any of my Noble Phantasms to their full potential.'_ Kian replied mentally. _'But making a deal with the devil is a bad idea. Ironic given who my father is isn't it?_

Just as Kian was about to refuse, Kariya spoke out. "How much information do you have?"

Zouken reached into his robes and pulled out a folder, throwing it in front of Kariya. "This file has information on every master in this War, besides Caster."

"I accept," Kariya said

"He could be lying Kariya!" Kian snapped towards his master. "If you let him implant those crest worms in you, it's likely-no _certainty_ you'll die!"

"I wouldn't kill my son," Zouken snorted.

" _Yeah right!"_ Kian wasn't fooled for a second. In his adventures, he knew and met people just like the old man who manipulated anyone, including their family to get what they wanted

Zouken was easily in the top 5.

"Now that you accept my generous offer, come to the Fuyuki main sewer line to get the worms implanted in one day, same time as now," Zouken said with a crooked smile.

Kian didn't like the old worm getting what he wanted but if he had to admit one thing it was that the old man was smart. He came to them when they were most desperate and gave them an offer they couldn't refuse and if they did, they would die.

He couldn't do anything but accept it and move on.

"I'll be there." Kariya agreed.

"Hehe. This is why you're my favourite son."

With that, Zouken exploded into worms and flew away and they could faintly hear him cackling.

Kian grit his teeth and turned to his Master. "Kariya, are you okay? Do you need me to heal you?"

"N-no," Kariya shook his head. "It's fine."

He coughed up blood and a worm wriggled out of his body, only to be stamped on by Kian's foot, ending its life.

"I used up a lot of mana, But I may have enough to heal you a bit," Kian said as he supported Kariya on his shoulder and grabbed the file Zouken left behind.

"Kian, do you think I did the right thing?" Kariya asked as he looked at the folder.

"Of course not," Kian said bluntly. "I can tell when someone is bad-like really bad and when he talked, all I could sense was evil. But he was right, we're out of options and this is the only way we'll survive."

He looked around, sensing if there were any servants nearby and quickly took Kariya away from the park and into the hotel room that he had paid for both Sakura and Kariya

Kian couldn't help but think of how Zouken came back. Even though he had been through something like that in his past he was still shocked to find him alive. He was more of a problem than he thought.

Some people didn't die when they were killed.

If he was right, Zouken wanted Sakura back and the only thing that kept him from getting her again was him.

He had to win this war, not just for Kariya but for Sakura's safety too.

He tsked mentally. This war was a lot _lot_ more complicated than he thought it was going to be.

Kian set Kariya down in the hotel and into spirit form, easing his Master's pain as Kariya sat down to see what Zouken had given him.

" _Master, you should really go to sleep,"_ Kian told him, seeing as his eyes were still open. _"You've been up for too long."_

"But what about the Masters?" Kariya asked. "Shouldn't I go over it today?"

" _I'll take a look. You need to heal."_ Kian replied. " _You have to look after yourself for Sakura right?"_

Kariya sighed and surrendered under his servants' advice. It only took five minutes before his breathing evened out showing he was asleep.

Kian using the minimal amount of prana materialized and used enough mana to heal Kariya's body from the worms inside him and made sure he was asleep safely, making sure Sakura was safe at the same time with a quick visit to her room.

Once he was satisfied with what happened, he came back to the main room and he looked over the document that Zouken had given the two, having information on all the masters in this Grail War.

Firstly there was Irisviel Von Einzbern and Kiritsugu Emiya, the masters of Saber aka Arturia Pendragon, King of Britain. The file said that Kiritsugu was hired by the Einzbern as a mercenary to take their place.

Other than that, all it said was that Kiritsugu used unorthodox tactics.

' _So vague. If this is it, then fighting Saber's Master may be easier than I thought it would be._

He would have to take out the master as swiftly as possible if this was the case. He couldn't spend time fooling around because if Saber joined the fray things would get worse.

Then Lancer's Master: Kayneth El-Melloi. He was a teacher in the Clocktower, a magic school for mages. He was apparently a prodigy in his craft though it didn't say what exactly he specialized in.

Though, if Kian had to say anything about the man it would be that he was a cruel mage who seemed to derive pleasure in mocking his young student, Waver.

He might be able to let Kariya handle him if the mage was weak. While Kariya was not in very good condition to do so, he could possibly kill him with his Bladed worms while he distracted Lancer.

He turned onto the next page.

Tokiomi Tohsaka, Archer's Master. The Tohsaka's were a powerful group of mages apparently that boasted high magic circuits and always produced great heirs.

He doubted Tokiomi was any different and he probably had very powerful spells up his sleeve making Kariya a bad matchup for him.

Also, apparently the two families **, the** Einzbern and Tohsaka's were the founders of the Holy Grail War so they probably knew the system inside and out making them very dangerous.

Plus, there was Tokiomi's servant, Archer who was easily the biggest threat yet in this Grail war and probably the strongest heroic spirit that was summoned in this war. Kian would be lying if he didn't say he was feeling nervous at the prospect of facing Archer.

Which made it all the more important to secure the mana Zouken apparently had in his disgusting worms.

He turned the page.

Kirei Kotomine, the master of Assassin and apparently and the son of the supervisor of the Holy Grail War, Risei Kotomine.

It said he was an executor in the church and was highly dangerous in close and long-ranged combat. He mostly specialized in purging unholy things and hunting down Dead Apostles which were vampires in this world.

Suspiciously enough, the file had the most information out of all of them as it was filled to the brim with everything Kirei has done in his life.

He would have to read through this thoroughly, later on, deeming Kirei and the church interesting.

Lastly, Waver Velvet the Master of Iskandar, King of Conquerors. The file said that Waver was a student of Kayneth and that was about it.

No origins, speciality or anything. Easily the vaguest of the Masters in this file.

Though, from what he could discern from Waver's personality, he was a shy almost cowardly boy who hardly wanted to fight in the first place.

Kian would spare Waver, there was no reason to kill him. Waver reminded him so much of his younger days.

He had to say his servant was quite amusing

Lastly, Caster. There wasn't even a file for as nobody knew anything about the servant or the master until they appeared.

That was probably the only thing they all didn't know about. He had to say he was quite concerned since Caster hasn't appeared at all yet and it was starting to make him nervous.

Hopefully, it was a weak Caster so that his **Magic Resistance: A** could easily cancel out anything they did against him.

With that, he threw the document across the table and reflected on his thoughts.

His goal didn't change: Wish for Sakura and Kariya to be safe and remove those worms inside his master.

What was getting in the way? Well...the other servants of course. He understood that but part of him wished that his whole goal would have been a bit easier.

He threw the folder away from the room, taking what the old man said with a grain of salt. His **Protection of Michael and Lucifer: A** skill informed him when he was being tricked and as such, he became suspicious of what he read

He elected to find that information later, right now he had to go into spirit form to save his Master's Prana and vanished into thin air, keeping an eye out if there was any servant around.

* * *

**Back with Kirei…**

Kirei stood on the building as he watched the smoke dissipate and the woman leave. He had used this opportunity to draw out Kiritsugu Emiya when he blew up the building that Lancer and his Master stayed in

While he reflected on it, Assassin materialized in front of him. "Master Kirei-"

"I thought I gave you explicit orders to stay hidden and not expose yourself." Kirei snapped at how his servant disobeyed him.

"My Apologies." Assassin replied. "But we have located the servant Caster."

**XxX**

"After having Assassin perform a detailed investigation, we have learned that Caster is the one behind the prison slaughterings and the kidnappings. By today, both Master and Servant had taken some people in the town of Miyama and the next town over."

Kirei explained to Tokiomi in the church. Risei Kotomine, his father listened as he stood behind his son.

He continued. "I would imagine they are the serial killers that have been reported in the news and what everyone is so worried about. They used magic without the slightest hesitation and seem to be doing nothing about hiding their tracks. It's possible that they aren't even thinking about this Holy Grail War."

"A mad servant out of control and a Master who doesn't even try to control her. Why are people like them participating in the Grail War?!" Tokiomi found it horrifying that they would do this. The conflict was only between Masters and Servants.

"This is something we can't ignore, Tokiomi.," Risei spoke out. "They are in clear violation of the rules that we all follow."

Tokimi nodded. "Yes, we have to keep the secrets of magic hidden. What are you going to do about this?"

"One of my Assassins has already fallen," Kirei explained. "Even if I was to release all of them, I doubt that they could defeat Caster."

"Minor rule changes fall under my domain," Risei stated. "I can have all the Masters work together to defeat Caster and her Master."

"Yes, that would be the best choice," Tokiomi replied.

* * *

**Later in the morning...**

As Kirei left the room, Risei spoke out towards an empty bench, explaining that they should stop their ongoing conflict and focus on taking out Caster. While he did that, however, he realised that 6 familiers listened to his speech

It meant that Lancer's Master was, in fact, alive and well, not dead from the attack that had destroyed his building earlier that night.

He had sweetened the deal by adding in the promise of a command seal and since El-Melloi had used one to force him to kill Saber. It would grab the attention of the other masters and servants too but he didn't expect them to get it

Even though he was an overseer, he was Tokiomi's old friend and as such, intended Archer to deliver the final blow against Caster and for Tokiomi to claim the command seal.

**XxX**

**Back with Kariya and Kian…**

Kian was there to listen to what this overseer had told them. Caster was the serial killer in the news and as a hero, he had another duty to do.

He had to kill whoever this Caster was.

He was sure the other servants would too, including Saber and Lancer. If that was the case then he could attempt to take out their masters at the same time, two birds with one stone.

But there was still the issue about Zouken.

He could get more mana with those worms but would doom the life of his Master at the same time which he guessed was Zouken's plan.

He had let his adopted granddaughter be tortured by those worms and was obsessed with immortality.

Yeah, he was sure Zouken had ulterior motives.

The proposed worm transfer would take place in 12 hours from now and right now they had some time to relax in the hotel. Sakura would enjoy the time she spent here and would love the little park that she had played in

Before he could think further, he heard rustling and saw Kariya waking up, coming back to his senses as he yawned.

"Good Morning, Kariya." Kian greeted him. "Are you doing okay?"

"Not really," Kariya replied, feeling the crest worms feed on his body. "Did anything happen while I was asleep?"

"Yeah, Caster has been the one in the news, about the serial killings and as such, this Risei guy ordered all the Masters and Servants to kill her first," Kian answered. "Oh, and I read up on the Masters."

Kian went on to explain what he learned about each Master, identifying that Tokiomi was the strongest out of them all. "As the second founder of the Grail War, it makes sense why he's a strong mage."

"Other family?" Kariya asked

"Yeah, Einzbern and Toshaka families made the Grail War system, right?"

"It's three. Einzbern, Toshaka _and_ the Matou's." Kariya explained. "Did it not mention them?"

"Of course it didn't," Kian replied. "That old Bastard is probably trying to trick me."

"I see." Kariya sighed. "What's the plan today then?"

"I've been thinking. The whole encounter with Assassin, you could use some training." Kian explained. He pulled up a seat and sat down on it. "What do you think?"

"What do you mean?" Kariya asked, moving the brown hair away from his face.

"You need some fighting skills is what I'm saying," Kian replied. "Both a Master and Servant have to work together to win this war and compared to the other masters, you are the weakest."

Kariya sighed. "What can I do?"

"I'll teach you some ways to defend yourself and if the fight gets in close quarters, how to defend yourself," Kian explained. "It's the least I could do."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Kariya replied. "What about Sakura?"

"I'll give her something or someone to play with," Kian replied. "Away from the two of us so if we do get any attention, it won't be from our enemies."

**XxX**

**Later that night…**

Kariya walked to the place arranged by Zouken where he could implant more crest worms inside his own son. Kariya grimaced, remembering how painful it was for the first time and never wanted to do it again

But he had to consider it, otherwise, his Servant would be left without any mana in this 4th Grail War.

"Kian, are you there?" Kariya asked mentally.

" _Yeah, I'm here. I'm on the lookout for any servants."_ Kian replied. " _So far, I can't sense anything."_

"If anything happens to me, put Sakura back with her family please, okay?" Kariya asked his servant.

" _I thought I told you I would do everything I can to protect you two, but I will return Sakura back to her mother,"_ Kian replied. _"If these worms do indeed have mana then I can use enough to make sure they don't end up eating all of your brains out like a zombie."_

Kariya laughed but as he did, he heard footsteps and turned to see Zouken carrying a jar full of the Matou Crest worms.

"Ah, you've arrived," Zouken answered. "How did you find my information."

"It was helpful," Kariya replied, holding his left side at how frequent the worms were moving inside him. "Why did you leave out the Matou's from the creation of the Grail War?"

"Well, I thought it was unnecessary. Byakuya's son has no magic circuits and as such, is incapable of magic. Our bloodline has thinned out." Zouken replied.

"Now." he continued. "Give me your arm and I'll implant more of my worms."

Kariya walked forward and winced as Zouken used a knife to slice his forearm open. He opened the jar of worms and a few of them crawled inside Kariya's body

Kariya screamed as more and more crawled inside him, delighting Zouken as he watched his son get tortured.

But as he paid attention to Kariya's screams, he didn't notice the chain spring out of the darkness and wrap itself around his neck, pulling him into the air.

The jar of worms crashed into the floor and shattered, leaving a few of those worms to crawl out as Kariya collapsed onto the floor, feeling the new worms ingest his flesh once again.

"You dare walk while you are left unpunished?!" A female voice talked out of the darkness.

Kariya swore he heard Kian mentally gasp. ' _HOW AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?!'_

Kariya looked up to see more chains wrap and bound Zouken, chains were across his throat, arms and legs, hosting him up in the air.

" _Kariya, we to have to get the fuck out of here!"_ Kian replied. _"Like right now!"_

"Why?" Kariya asked mentally.

"Oh, are you a Master in this Grail War?" the female voice asked as he steps reverberated through the concrete floor.

As she came into view, Kariya saw that she was a tall woman-very tall! She stood at 7ft and as such, would make an excellent basketball player. She wore these red and black clothes and what was peculiar about her was that there were these long black chains produced from her body.

Kariya crawled backwards. "A-are you Caster?!"

"I am." Caster replied. She turned to Zouken. "You're quite an interesting specimen, you know that? You have no bodily liquid to control."

Zouken struggled in the heavy iron chains and while Caster was distracted with him, a spear of blue light hit the two of them in an explosion of light. Kariya was taken away from the sight by his servant just as quickly as the spear appeared.

Caster looked around alarmed, her red eyes burning with a fury almost. She swore she didn't couldn't a servant nearby yet she was caught so easily. She looked up to see that wrinkly old man vanish from her sight leaving her to curse at the loss.

' _I should have kept him as a toy,'_ Caster replied. He had no blood, nor body fluid she could control which struck her as a surprise.

She vanished into her spirit form and searched for more wicked souls to punish.

"Why did you do that?!" Kariya asked his servant.

Kian was in his casual clothes and pranced around the hotel room that they had retreated towards. For the first time in this Grail War, Kian was in a mad panic and a few sweat drops formed on his face.

"Why?!" he asked the thin air, his voice higher than normal. "Why did you come back?!"

"What are you talking about?" Kariya asked, confused. "What just happened?"

Kian sighed and got up. "First the wormy bastard came back and now _her._ The Grail War just keeps on adding more surprises!"

"You know Caster?!" Kariya asked. "You know her true identity?!"

Kian nodded. "Her name is Empena, a demigod from my world who went on a quest to kill as many gods as she wanted."

Kariya listened curiously. "What happened?"

Kian's eyes gave it away that he didn't want to talk about it but he spoke anyway. "I'll keep it short. I-no it took a _lot_ of people to bring her down, three of us, my girlfriend, and a close friend killed her together. And a lot of people died to do that, people close to me, all slain by her."

"Oh." Kariya let that settle in.

"Yeah," Kian replied. "Her main ability is to control blood, she can turn it to whatever she wants to with it. It makes sense why she's the serial killer. Her sense of justice is extreme and warped."

"Warped?" Kariya asked.

"I help people because my parents told me it's the right thing to do and I don't resort to killing people because they committed small crimes," Kian explained. "She kills anyone who she thinks has done wrong including her slaying gods."

"What are you going to do about her then?" Kariya stated. "Do we know her Master?"

"Yeah, that's where we don't know anything," Kian explained. "If that Church Overseer is right, he has no idea about this Grail War so finding and taking him out is the easiest thing."

"Kariya." he continued. "Are you feeling okay? Any of those worms hurting you?"

"I'm as fine as I can be," Kariya spoke out. "They aren't as dangerous as I thought they would be."

"Well, they might just burst out of your chest after I leave." Kian chuckled to himself.

Kariya just looked at him with even more confusion. "What?"

"Never mind." Kian rolled his eyes.

* * *

**I'm getting on the main plotline after two chapters away from it which I admit was because I didn't plan it out properly but I have for the other chapters.**

**Empena is one of the important villains in Healing a Broken Angel and as such, there is a lot more backstory in that then there is here (but I need to write it so don't go rushing in just yet!)**

**Also, I realised an error in my part in Chapter 4. Kian can be summoned in the Saber, Lancer, Archer and Caster class So there might be a parallel world where she took Empena's place in the 4th Grail War.**

**Until the next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Honourable Duel**

**Einzbern Mansion**

Kiritsugu once again did a once over of his plans. Everything had to be perfect and he would settle for nothing less.

Irisviel glanced at Saber. "Do you have any objections, Saber?"

"It was an adequate explanation." Saber shook her head.

Irisviel smiled and turned towards her husband. "Can we assume the other masters are going after Caster?"

Kiritsugu nodded. "It's a safe bet. We're just in the dark as the other masters and we don't know Caster's true name. We'll use that to hunt the other masters and servants down."

"But Master, should we not take the fight to Caster? She must be punished for her actions!" Saber questioned, gripping her fists tightly.

Like all the other times, she was ignored, which only served to anger her even more.

"Iri, do you have a handle on your forest barrier spells?" Kiritsugu asked his wife.

"I do. But our real problem is the unbreakable curse on Saber's left hand," She turned to Saber's left hand which still was dysfunctional.

"It's been 18 hours since you defeated Kayneth but the curse still exists. Which means Lancer must still live." Irisviel surmised. "Shouldn't we go after Lancer first so we can face anything Caster throws at us?"

"We don't have the time for that Iri." Kiritsugu said. "Lancer is a strong opponent and Saber can't win without her other arm. It would be more beneficial to go after Caster."

"Master!" Saber tightened her fist in anger. "Why do you not allow me to go after Caster?! Do you not trust me? Your _own_ servant?!"

"There's a truce against Caster right, don't you think we should follow it?" Iri asked, empathizing with Saber.

"We can't trust the overseer," Kiritsugu replied coldly. "He harboured Assassin's master even while he was still in the War and he might as well be allied with Toshaka. The extra command seal might as well as be intended for him."

**BOOM!**

They all sprung up, hearing the bounded field break.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

Irisviel palmed the crystal ball as she tried to detect who was attacking. Whoever it was, completely got through all of their bounded fields and detection systems.

Kiritsugu instantly sprung up, guns already cocked along with Maiya.

"Who is it?" Kiritsugu asked. "Caster?"

Iri shook her head. "No, it's Lancer."

The crystal ball's image formed and they could see Lancer calmly walking through the dark forest, spears at the ready and a confident expression on his face.

"He must want a rematch." Saber smiled faintly. Despite her injuries, she still wished to fight him as proper knights would, an honourable and fair duel.

Unfortunately, her master Kiritsugu Emiya didn't share the same thoughts.

"That means Kayneth isn't very far," Kiritsugu placed an origin round into the barrel of his Thompson Contender. "He wants payback after I almost killed him."

"Are you going to face him?" Irisviel asked her husband.

"Yes." Kiritsugu responded, his obsidian eyes were cold and hardened. He was ready to kill and nothing else.

It disgusted her.

" _Saber,_ " Lancer spoke, seemingly to no one in the forest but, " _I wish to finish our duel as proper knights. Come out to the forest so we may have our fight!"_

"You should go Saber." Irisviel encouraged. "But stay safe for me okay?"

Saber stared at her master's wife for a second before giving her a genuine smile. "I shall bring you two victory," she promised and headed out of the mansion and into the woods.

When she left Irisviel turned towards her husband once again. "Are you okay?" concern filling her ruby eyes.

"I'm fine Iri. You and Maiya go out to the forest away from this battle. I don't want you getting caught in the crossfire."

"Why can't I remain here?"

"Without Saber to protect you, it isn't safe for you here. Lancer's Master and others are bound to know that." Kiritsugu calmly explained.

She closed her eyes, contemplating it. "Fine, but stay safe Kiritsugu, and have faith in Saber."

With that, she also left, with Maiya leaving himself.

He sighed tiredly before opening up his computer to make sure all the traps were in place. Lancer and his master would die today.

**In the forest….**

Saber dashed out of the mansion at high speeds towards the forest. Hopefully, here they would not be interrupted by anyone like Rider or Berserker and could continue their duel.

When Kiritsugu blew up the entire hotel building she felt conflicted in a way. In Camelot, using dirty tricks like that were not allowed and you could be hanged just for thinking of such a thing.

Truly chivalry was booming back then.

In the modern era, however, things had changed and her master without hesitation blew up an entire building instead of fighting them fairly.

Did he just not trust her blade enough? Sure, she had lost against Lancer during their fight but she felt it wasn't her fault.

She was taken from her thoughts when she finally arrived at the spot where Lancer stood. His smile seemed to widen when he spotted her.

"I am glad you have shown up, Saber," Lancer said, pointing his gleaming red spear at her.

"I would not miss this for the world, Diarmuid." She summoned her armour and invisible sword. "The wound you dealt me shall not inhibit my battle capabilities at the slightest."

"I see." he nodded. "You're very stubborn. I like that. Unfortunately, we must continue our battle and I cannot lose."

"Prepare yourself, Lancer!" Saber said, sword erupting with wind.

Lancer laughed and readied his stance with his Red spear held high and Yellow spear downwards. She would get to truly see his full power this time.

"I must take your head now!" Lancer declared charging forth.

"Not if I take yours first!" Saber charged in and thus, began the battle between the two knights.

**XxX**

The sounds of weapons clashing against each other rang out throughout the forest as Saber and Lancer, the two knight class servants fought against each other.

Lancer brought Gae Dearg downwards in an attempt to slice Saber in two. Saber, to her credit, parried it upwards and entered his guard and swung for his chest only for him to swipe her attack away with Gae Buidhe.

He moved with lightning-fast accuracy and thrust with speeds comparable to her best knight, Sir Lancelot.

Saber dashed forward again using mana burst to build up speed and slammed into him, causing a crater to appear beneath his feet. He, however, managed to block it by crossing his two spears.

With a battle cry, he lurched her off him and the two servants faced each other, daring the other to go first.

She knew she had to be careful approaching him now that she knew the secret of her two spears. The red one would render her armour useless while the yellow one would inflict unhealable wounds like the one on her left hand.

"Your attacks are weaker than before Saber." Lancer noted with a frown.

"Do not assume anything Lancer. You have inflicted the wound upon me fair and so I shall have to adapt like a knight should and could." Saber said.

"Fair enough Saber," Lancer exclaimed. "But you are going to have to do better than that!"

Saber swung her invisible sword in a powerful overhead strike, forcing him to twist his spear around awkwardly to dodge but she wasn't done yet and was already swinging for another attack.

The two practically danced around each other, neither gaining any foothold over the other. But it was clear that Saber's injuries were preventing her from fighting to her fullest potential.

Lancer unleashed a particularly fast barrage of thrust that had Saber on the ropes even with her **Instinct: A** skill. Her back was against the tree now, a testament to Lancer's skill.

Lancer noticed this and thrust forward forcing Saber to duck underneath the attack, but Diarmuid clearly predicted this as the butt of his yellow spear twisted faster then she could see and hit her right in the stomach.

The damage was nullified luckily because of her armour but she was knocked back a few meters.

His duel wielding was turning out to be quite the problem for her. Especially since he could use either with equal proficiency. Her skills were the only thing keeping her alive right now.

She had to think of a plan, fast. Something to offset his duel-wielding and turn the tides in her favour.

He was a hero on par with her in terms of skills and even with both of her arms, managed to hold his own. Excalibur was, for obvious reasons, not an option and he already knew the length of her blade. Saber wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

She glanced around at the environment. It was a forest as far as the eye can see and she could just barely make out the mansion behind her.

Nothing she could see would bring the battle onto her favour.

That meant she had to make her own opening.

Saber channelled her mana into her sword and swung downward, forcing an arc of wind to rocket towards the surprised Lancer. He swiped said wind in half with Gae Dearg which Saber was counting on.

Pushing her **Mana Burst: A** to its limit, she rocketed towards Lancer, faster than even he could react and slammed into him, exceeding her normal strength limit through the built-up force sent him off his feet with a grunt of pain and through a couple of trees.

Before Lancer could stand up, Saber was on him with all the ferociousness of a lion seeking its prey, Saber being the Lion obviously and Lancer her prey.

As she dashed towards him, he braced himself favouring Gae Dearg in front of him and Gae Buidhe by his side.

She was behind him in a blur, forcing him to spin around as fast as he could and yet he did not make it in time and was once again sent into the air with an upward strike.

As she dashed towards him, kicking off a tree to jump into the air he managed to twist himself with graceful speed and slammed downwards with his spears sending her back down to the ground.

He then landed on the ground with the prose of a gymnast, right next to her. "I'm impressed Saber, I never expected you to put up such a good fight in the state that you are in."

As she shakily stood up she noticed something. Her stomach had a thin slice of blood across it which meant he had struck with his anti-magic spear when she was airborne.

' _Why did he not strike me with Gae Buidhe? Is he perhaps pitying me because of my situation?"_

"You put up a good fight King of Knights but unfortunately, it's over," Lancer stated, readying his yellow spear.

Suddenly, he stopped moving and lost his smirk. He stared at the sky with a faraway look before widening his eyes.

"I must tend to my master, Saber. He is in danger. Would you mind if we halt our honourable duel?" Lancer asked.

"I'm sure the danger comes from my own Master." Saber conceded the point. "Lancer, hurry to his side, go to your Master's aid."

Lancer gasped, never thinking that Saber would allow him to leave the fight like this. "You have my thanks, King of Knights." he bowed a little in gratitude

"Think nothing of it," Saber explained. "We have agreed to settle our duel as knights. Let us keep our pride intact."

* * *

**Somewhere near…**

Kirei Kotomine held the Einzbern Homunculus in the air, holding her by the throat with one hand.

"Tell me, woman. Why do you protect Kiritsugu Emiya?" Kirei questioned. "Is he perhaps bribing you to do so or is it of your own volition?"

She didn't answer so Kirei strangled her harder, almost breaking her neck. She still seemed insistent on not answering him.

He didn't know what to think of this. He felt a small amount of joy come from slowly choking her but he suppressed it as much as he could. He was the son of a priest and he was expected to be a man of good.

He felt a hand on his right leg and turned to see the short-haired woman weakly try and stop him. He kicked her in the face once, making her gasp in pain and before Kirei could do anything else his servant, Assassin appeared.

"Master Kirei," Assassin spoke. "Lancer and his Master have left. Saber is now coming in your general direction. You have no more than two minutes."

"I see." Kirei stated simply. He then stomped roughly on the short-haired girl's stomach, grabbed the Einzbern by the mouth and stabbed her in the gut with three black keys.

She let out a muffled shriek which for some reason felt enlightening. He, however, held himself back and tossed her dead body away.

He then started jogging away but not before glancing one more time at the dead pair.

' _Is it possible that they fought me without being ordered?'_ he shook that thought away. Kiritsugu was just like him in that they were understood by none and understood none.

He would have to report back to Tokiomi and his father about everything that's happened.

Saber, who had finally arrived at the scene, gasped, seeing her master's wife stabbed.

"Irisviel! Are you okay?! I'm getting help right now!" Saber said frantically but before she could contact her master Irisviel gently held Saber's hand.

"I'm fine, he didn't hit me in any fatal parts," Irisviel reassured, and indeed it wasn't fatal in fact, it wasn't even visible anymore.

' _How is this possible? I was certain she was on the brink of a death a moment ago and yet…" Saber thought. 'Perhaps it's a homunculus thing. Either way, I'm having a bad feeling."_

**BOOOM!**

Suddenly, an explosion occurred near the Einzbern mansion. She looked in the direction and saw the bedroom that the top building was destroyed.

"Master!" she cried out.

* * *

**I would like to apologize for making you wait for so long. It's just I don't enjoy writing so much as I did before and as such, it might be slower than before. Plus, I have some really bad writer's block and as such, I need to come up with newer scenes**

**Also, I managed to get a nice job in an engineering company after waiting for a nerve-racking week. My Uni has a year where you go off and do work for a year so I am really happy to get one as such, update times will be longer and this story is sort of on a temporary hiatus, as is my other story.**

**My initial plans for this chapter was to have Caster fight Saber, Berserker and Lancer but my beta reader pointed out that it was really anticlimactic and I had nerfed Saber and Lancer to the point where all of you would scream at me so I rewrote it.**

**Until the next update.**

**CrimsonSayain12**


End file.
